


Bring Kylo Back!

by persimonne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Blindfolds, Boot Worship, Caning (not yet), Chastity devices (not yet), Clit Play, Creampies, Curious Rey, DIY Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, E is for Every orifice, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gloves, Humiliation, Kylo likes to push Rey's limits, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pussy Worship, Rey is unsure about her pussy, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Ruined Orgasms, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shaving, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), anal sex (not yet), clothespins, not your usual dom kylo, sub!Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: “I don’t want to hurt you.” His voice was so feeble that she almost couldn't hear him.“I’m sure you won’t. But what if I want to be hurt a little bit?”“I don’t know if I want to be Kylo Ren again,” Ben finally admitted.Rey silently rejoiced. This was a very important first step towards resolving their current problem, which was Ben’s cumbersome past as a Darksider.“Kylo is not another person, it’s you. And you’re still him. I never truly believed that let the past die crap, you know.”“I know, but it’s easier for me to think that I’m not that man anymore. I can actually look at myself in the mirror and sleep a little at night.”“What If I want you to? You were Kylo Ren for what, ten years? You could try to be Kylo again just for me?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from reylohardkinks.tumblr.com:
> 
> Ben and Rey are happy and in love and have a very sweet, tender, and vanilla sex life. Rey senses he secretly wants to go kinkier and darker, but feels guilty about it and doesn't want to scare or hurt Rey. Rey is into it, and decides to surprise him with some role-play and/or outfits/toys to encourage him to go for it. Queue hard fucking by Kylo Ren followed by loving aftercare by a grateful and relieved Ben.
> 
> Please check the tags before reading, or contact me for any doubt/question! 
> 
> This fic is betaed by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily) and Knight_Of_Cookies, thank you so much for the precious help!

If Rey had had a quarter portion on Jakku for every time one of the girls on the base asked her how Ben was in bed, she never would have starved.

 

She looked at the girl in front of her now, a tiny tech whose name she couldn’t remember at the moment, and gave her the answer she reserved for nosy people that weren’t even her friends.

 

“My partner is perfectly able to satisfy me.” Her voice was a bit cold, but she didn’t care.

 

“Oh, I bet! But I wanted to know if what they say is true?”

 

That was a first.

 

“What do they say, pray tell?”

 

“You know, that ‘ _Ben Solo in the streets, Kylo Ren in the sheets’_ joke?” whispered the girl, under Rey’s hard stare.

 

“He is not Kylo Ren anymore. Now you will stop bothering me about my sex life, and go back to work,” answered Rey, almost frozen.

 

“I will stop bothering you about your sex life, and go back to work,” the girl said flatly, beginning to walk back to where she came from.

 

Rey didn’t manage to work anymore that day. Her mind kept wandering to that girl’s insolent joke. She hastily put away her toolkit and the spare parts she was working on and went for a stroll around the base, trying to clear her head. Ben kept saying that Kylo Ren was dead and forgotten, but Rey wasn’t sure if he did that to convince himself first and foremost, or to reassure her about something she actually never feared. Maybe she was frightened by him the first time she saw him on Takodana, but, pragmatic girl she was, she tried to kill him after two seconds, so…

 

Kylo and Ben were just different names people used because it was convenient to differentiate a _before_ and an _after_ in her partner’s life. Kylo Ren was the label they used during his trial, to refer to his seven years under Snoke’s rule, while Ben Solo was the label they used when he permitted the Resistance to collar him like a pet. Rey herself was guilty of this: she could clearly remember when she stopped calling him Kylo and began calling him Ben, back on Ach-to, when she tried to fight his uncle, under the downpour and the thunders. Her partner never truly changed his behaviour towards her; he just started calling himself Ben after his defection. Kylo Ren was still there, coexisting with Ben Solo in the same body. He loved her from their first meeting, and she was ready to trust him with her life. But, what if she could really choose to deal with a darker version of her lover? Was his shiny and sleek durasteel collar really enough to keep Kylo Ren at bay?

 

It was true that Ben was perfectly capable of satisfying her, it really was. They began exploring their sexuality together about a year ago, first with the help of their force bond, then, when the Resistance condemned him to wear the collar, in person. After a few months they settled in a comfortable routine. They both were people of habit, and that soon reflected in their bedroom activities. They just stuck to what worked best for them, without daring anything more. He was getting a bit antsy lately, but Rey was sure that couldn’t be caused by their monotone but still very satisfying sex life. Maybe he was restless because they hadn’t managed to find Hux yet; the bastard was slippery as a fresh fish. They caught sight of him in the Outer Rim at least twice, but they never managed to arrest him. Bringing Hux to the Resistance would have granted Ben immediate freedom and the removal of his force dampening collar.

 

She also thought the latter was bothering him because he couldn’t benefit from the force bond anymore. They were totally isolated and that wasn’t good at all for him. She wasn’t able to soothe him when he needed her the most, when they weren’t in close proximity, or when he was asleep. Meditation and training weren’t enough to stop him from sinking into self-destructive patterns again. It was too much like when there was just Snoke to keep him company in his head. Nevertheless, she could still catch glimpses of thoughts that he accidentally broadcast when they were together. Like that one time when he imagined choking Dameron when he spoke out of turn, or when he thought about spanking her while he fucked her from behind, and ended up caressing her ass instead.

 

Oh. _Oh!_

 

A smile began to spread on Rey’s lips. She’d just had the worst idea to spice up her sex life a bit and keep Ben occupied so he couldn’t revert to his usual self-destructive behaviour. This could backfire spectacularly, but she was sure she would be able to face all the odds. She just needed a few days to order something from the holonet, and the perfect occasion to set her plan in motion.

 

That perfect occasion presented itself three standard weeks later.

 

Ben hurried toward the Falcon, just a few minutes after its landing, his heart beating wildly. The previous day Rey had told him, during a short and disturbed comlink call, that they’d stumbled upon Hux himself. He’d managed to somehow incapacitate Rey before fleeing the scene as usual, apparently without injuring her. He was pretty sure that Hux had been recently spotted in the Outer Rim and therefore couldn’t be on Felucia with Rey, but maybe the Knight that was trying to spy on him mistook someone else for the ex-general. He waited for the ramp to open fully, almost jumping on poor Finn, who had the misfortune of being the first one to disembark.

 

“Where is she?” he almost shouted, invading the other man’s personal space.

 

“Calm down Solo, she’s unscathed,” smirked Finn. “I think she’ll just need a hand during the following days, until Rose comes back to free her.”

 

Ben didn’t even have time to answer; Rey was descending the ramp on her feet, her hands hidden behind her back. Ben reached her with two long strides, almost trembling, and started caressing her face and shoulders.

 

“Rey, what happened? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” His eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

 

“No, I’m okay, he just stunned me and tied my hands while I was unconscious.” Rey managed to keep a stony face, showing him her metal manacles. “I think he wanted to kidnap me but then the others managed to bring down his men, so he had to escape without me.”

 

“Why didn’t you stop him?” Ben barked toward Finn.

 

“Man, I didn’t even see him, we just found Rey stunned and manacled on a bunker floor. Don’t worry about that, Rose is able to open that kind of lock! We’ll have just to wait for her; she’ll be back in a couple of days.”

 

The manacles were unfortunately too tight to be safely cut with Rey’s lightsaber, and the lock seemed too complicated to be opened without its key. Rey sat on their sofa, without being able to lie against the back.

 

“Ben, I would really love to take a shower, but you’ll have to help me.”

 

He started massaging his temples with his fingertips. The little muscle beneath his left eye was visibly throbbing.

 

“Do you want to be washed wearing those clothes? I have no idea how to proceed,” he managed to mumble.

 

“Just cut them? I could use some rags to clean my tools,” she half joked. “Besides, this could be fun? We should definitely take advantage of this troublesome situation.”

 

Ben snorted.

 

They finally managed to disrobe her, and she stood under the warm water while Ben soaped her back, with trembling hands. He hastily swiped her ass and pussy with the sudsy sponge, concentrating quickly on her pubic hair and descending toward her thighs.

 

Rey tutted.

 

“Do you want me to get an infection? You’ll have to wash me carefully between my legs.”

 

Ben abandoned the sponge, redirecting his fingers towards her pussy. He managed to slip two of his long fingers between her outer labia, rubbing them delicately around her clit. Rey let a moan escape her lips. She jumped a bit when he brought his other soaped hand between her cheeks, lightly massaging her puckered hole. Both hands retreated after a few seconds, causing Rey to emit a disappointed snarl.

 

“I was enjoying that!” she whined.

 

“Well, I’m not! Forgive me if I was worried sick about you until ten minutes ago!” he grunted.

 

“But I’m here and I’m safe now, and I need you.”

 

“Rey, there is one thing I promised myself, one thing, before coming here. I will never lay my hands upon you when I’m upset.”

 

Rey turned to face him, and she clearly saw he was at half mast. She didn’t say anything about that.

 

“Well, are you upset with me now?” she inquired instead.

 

“I’m upset with myself. Hux escaped my spies in the Outer Rim and I feel I put you in danger, just because I thought the situation was under control,” he said, washing her legs and feet.

 

“How could you have known? I was pretty reckless myself, jumping into that bunker without checking who was inside first.”

 

“What are you trying to say?” He stopped rinsing her, puzzled.

 

“That I may need… some discipline.”

 

“You have no idea what you’re asking for.”

 

“I had no idea what cakes and steaks were before leaving Jakku either! But when I came here I tried a lot of new food, and I discovered that some foods are more delicious that others, and I could stick to those. On Jakku the important thing was to fill my stomach with something, no matter what. Now I can choose what to eat and, honestly? I feel like the luckiest girl in the Galaxy. I just want you to take care of me. No one took care of me before.”

 

Ben just wrapped her in a fluffy bathrobe, keeping silent and avoiding looking her in the eyes.

 

Rey managed to sleep a little, still wrapped in her cozy bathrobe. The manacles were beginning to bother her, but she was determined to convince Ben to tap into his older self for her at least once, before removing them.

 

He entered their shared rooms at dinner time, bearing a tray with a steak and a small cake.

 

“Come here, let me feed you,” he muttered.

 

Rey obediently approached him, sitting next to him at their small table. He seemed unusually stiff and silent, perched on his chair. He slowly began cutting little pieces of meat to feed her, bringing them to her mouth with a fork and eating himself from the same plate and with the same cutlery while she tried to chew slowly. The steak was mouthwatering and being fed was a new, wonderful sensation for her, No one had taken care of her like that before. Being alone for fifteen years made her crave the most ordinary things. Maybe she never pushed his boundaries before because of that?

 

The steak was really incredible. She let a little moan escape her lips. Rey was absolutely sure that Ben was keeping his eyes on the plate on purpose. She stole a glance at his lap and he was definitely hard, his erection tenting his pants.

 

_Here we are._

 

She waited for them to finish their meal. The cake was nothing special, a bit dry for her taste. As soon as Ben finished his half, she lifted her left leg and put a foot on his lap, stroking his hard-on. Ben wasn’t expecting that at all and jumped in his chair, flustered.

 

“W-what are you doing?”

 

“You got hard feeding meee!” she chanted.

 

“No! That’s not true! I was already hard before!” He was red as his lightsaber.

 

Rey almost choked laughing.

 

“So you got hard washing me? You’re enjoying yourself a lot, just admit it! You love seeing me tied up.”

 

“You’re wrong! I don’t like to see you so helpless, it feels like I’m taking advantage of you!”

 

“You dooo!” she shrilled.

 

Ben ran to the bathroom and bolted the door.

 

“Aaah, you do!” she shouted behind him.

 

Thirty minutes later, Ben was still in the bathroom. Rey, tired of waiting for him on the sofa, approached the door and sat on the floor, leaning her shoulder against the wall.

 

“Are you still alive?” she asked, suddenly serious.

 

“No!” he barked, his voice muffled.

 

“Let’s talk about this?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about anything. Tell Rose to hurry back.”

 

“You’re right, there’s nothing to talk about. I’m tied up and we’re both aroused by that, that’s a fact.”

 

He didn’t answer her.

 

“Ben, I love you and I trust you with my life. Let me meet Kylo again while I’m still manacled, please? I know how you’re feeling, I feel it too,” she continued.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” His voice was so feeble that she almost couldn't hear him.

 

“I’m sure you won’t. But what if I want to be hurt a little bit?”

 

“I don’t know if I want to be Kylo Ren again,” Ben finally admitted.

 

Rey silently rejoiced. This was a very important first step towards resolving their current problem, which was Ben’s cumbersome past as a Darksider.

 

“Kylo is not another person, it’s you. And you’re still him. I never truly believed that _let the past die_ crap, you know.”

 

“I know, but it’s easier for me to think that I’m not that man anymore. I can actually look at myself in the mirror and sleep a little at night.”

 

“What If I want you to? You were Kylo Ren for what, ten years? You could try to be Kylo again just for me?” she cooed.

 

“It was seven years,” he promptly corrected her.

 

“So, will you be my Kylo? I want him to take care of me.” Rey wasn’t even listening to him anymore.

 

He thrust the door open. His body seemed stiff, his hands clenched. He had that look in his eyes, from when they fought in the forest. His breath was heavy and when their eyes finally met, his were molten with desire.

 

“Tonight only. Go on the sofa, wait there.”

 

Rey’s heart skipped a beat.

 

_I did it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Mrs Mancuspia made an amazing fanart!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Click here to see it (NSFW)](https://twitter.com/MancuspiaMrs/status/1099715407563444228)
> 
>  
> 
> Go check her blog: mrsmancuspia.tumblr.com  
> And her twitter: @MancuspiaMrs  
>  
> 
> My inbox is always open @ persimonne.tumblr.com.  
> I would love to hear your thoughts about this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Rey meets Kylo and things get steamy.  
> Someone may get punished for misbehaving during a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags before reading!

 

Rey waited on the sofa, naked, as he’d commanded. And waited. And waited some more. She began squirming. He hadn’t specified how long she should wait for him, and she was actually getting tired of being cuffed. It really was the most uncomfortable thing. She moved from one end of the sofa to the other to keep an eye on the bathroom door, that sadly remained closed. Was that part of Kylo’s usual behaviour? She could clearly see a wet spot on the couch where she was sitting before. Her traitorous brain led her to think about a future mercifully full of laundry and stained sheets, and she managed to snort just when Kylo emerged from the bathroom.

 

_Had he always been so imposing?_

 

He hadn’t changed his clothes nor his hair, and yet he looked like another person. He closed the distance between them with a few powerful strides and sat beside her, exactly on the wet spot she’d left before.

 

“Sit on my lap, back to my chest.”

 

His voice had dropped into something that pulled at a part of Rey she didn’t know existed. How could the deep timbre of it make her want to squirm? She scrambled to sit on his lap, under his unrelenting gaze. He slowly opened his legs under hers, and she almost lost her balance; he was using his own thighs as a tool to keep her legs spread. She tried to keep her back straight, but, without being able to lean against his chest, it was becoming a difficult feat. His hands weren’t even touching her, but the position was exceedingly arousing. She felt completely exposed, her soaked pussy wide open for him to explore.

 

“Now I will try some things, if you want me to stop at anytime just call me Ben and I will stop right away.” His hot breath on her neck was maddening.

 

“If I stop you, can we give this another chance or it will be a definitive stop like, a _never talking about it again_ kind of stop?” she blabbered, a bit worried.

 

“If you need to stop tonight, we can try again another time, I promise.”

 

_Good._

 

She nodded her consent. He began caressing her body, one hand roaming her neck, breasts and belly, the other insistent on her thighs. He seemed to spare her nipples and pussy on purpose. Rey couldn’t help wondering if that already was some kind of punishment. He didn’t even nuzzle or kiss her neck; aside from his hands, he just kept perfectly motionless, breathing calmly behind her. Rey’s legs started trembling. She could clearly feel her pussy gushing whenever his hands caressed her inner thigh, arriving very close to her outer labia but still avoiding touching her there. She whimpered, helpless.

 

During the past year, Ben had practically lived latched onto her pussy. Ever since he’d discovered how to make her come, he took every opportunity to fondle her little bundle of nerves with his fingers or his tongue. Making her come at least once before engaging in other sexual acts was his usual _modus operandi_ with her. Watching her moan in the throes of pleasure was his favourite activity ever and he never failed to let her know. She definitely wasn’t used to being ignored like this. Kylo was teasing her, making her writhe in agony on his lap, waiting for the slightest touch. After some interminable minutes of cruel teasing, his clever hands finally, _finally_ cupped her mound; she couldn’t help arching her back, leaning into his palms. His fingers began exploring her folds at last, spreading her moisture between her lips but still avoiding her throbbing clit altogether, just circling it with his fingertips without actual contact.

 

_This is definitely torture._

 

As if sensing her thoughts, Kylo suddenly stopped teasing her and started plucking viciously at her nub with his right hand, keeping up a relentless pace and making her jump at every squeeze.

 

“Oh! Oh!” she yapped, amazed.

 

“If you want me to touch you, it will be on my conditions. Is this too much?” he whispered in her ear.

 

“No, it isn’t… Kylo.”

 

He smiled, unseen to her. Almost to challenge her, he spread her outer lips with his other hand, causing her clit to become even more exposed to his ministrations, the skin around it stretched in a mind-blowing way. Rey, on the verge of overstimulation, writhed helplessly on his lap, wanting him to stop right away and to continue this sweet torture at the same time. She was used to getting played like this but it was too much too soon; usually he reserved the direct stimulation of her nub after an attentive and thorough delicate massage. Her pussy, in response, gushed a load of moisture between her inner lips and down her perineum. He took advantage of the situation, wetting his fingers at her opening and slapping rapidly her clit, causing her to jump on his lap.

 

“Kylo!” she cried, almost breathless.

 

He couldn’t help grinning behind her. He stopped slapping her altogether and pushed her delicately on her feet. Rey didn’t know if she was grateful for the pause or if she would have preferred him to keep her slapping her until she came. She clearly felt that her pussy was soaked, red and throbbing. And she was loving every minute of that.

 

“Over my knees, belly down, ass up,” he ordered, and she complied obediently. Being unable to use her arms was really irritating her at the moment.

 

She briefly wondered how this position could lead to a successful fingering, and promptly stopped wondering when she felt his hand descend fiercely upon one of her buttocks, making it tremble like jelly and producing a sonorous _smack_. He’d never hit her before and she was pleasantly surprised by the new sensations that flooded her whole body.

 

_This shouldn’t feel so nice._

 

Kylo briefly caressed her offended butt, then gave the other cheek another hard slap at once.

 

“Can you imagine why I’m spanking you?” he asked her seriously.

 

“Because I put myself in danger during the mission?” she squeaked, unsure of her answer.

 

“And pray tell, how did you put yourself in danger?”

 

“I was reckless and I entered a First Order bunker without checking if it was empty or not first?”

 

“Clever girl,” he said, delivering another slap, this time on her upper thigh.

 

Her behind was beginning to sting seriously, but she was loving every second of her punishment. When he was slapping her, she almost wished he would stop and soothe her sore ass, and when he was finally caressing her red cheeks, she pined for another round of hard slaps. Every blow delivered incredible vibrations on her pussy and clit, and she tried to hump his thigh more than once, unfortunately without remarkable results. He didn’t seem to mind her wanton behaviour and kept spanking her on her buttocks and upper thighs. She didn’t manage to keep count of his blows; after the eight or tenth one she was reduced to a slobbering mess, drooling on the sofa and on the floor at every hit.

 

“I think that will be enough for now,” he informed her, noticing the state she was in.

 

Rey didn’t even answer him; she just managed a tired moan while he cleaned her mouth and chin with his sleeve. He then lifted her by her shoulders and positioned her on his lap, in the same pose he’d made her assume before giving her her well-deserved spanking. Having her sore butt in direct contact with the fabric of his trousers was enough to make her come to her senses, and she let out a pained whimper.

 

“We’re almost finished, you did exceptionally,” he reassured her. "My beautiful girl."

 

This brought a satisfied smile on her lips. She’d never cared about his approval before because she never truly needed it. But, during that moment, his praise somehow seemed the most important thing to her, and she couldn’t help smiling. She let her back lie on his chest, uncaring about her tied hands. He kissed her sweetly on her neck, opening her legs like before and touching her clit without making her wait. He proceeded calmly, drawing little circular motions on her hard nub and caressing her inner lips from time to time to wet his fingertips. He’d never felt her pussy so wet and her clit so hard.

 

Her orgasm slowly flooded through her like a tidal wave, and she was shaken by tiny spasms while he continued slowly caressing her clit, extending her pleasure. Rey was almost delirious, her whole body writhing under his unrelenting attentions. She couldn’t remember coming so hard or for so long. He’d given her many mind-numbing orgasms before but this one was definitely the best. When she finished trembling, he slowly guided her to sit on the sofa, her sore butt and her swollen lips relieved to finally leave his rough pants, now heavily stained with her juices.

 

“I think it’s my turn now,” he said, opening his fly with almost trembling hands.

 

He then cupped her chin in his right hand, bringing his glans against her lips. She managed to lick it a little before he finally feed her his cock, keeping her jaw open with his hand. His eyes were feverish and he seemed to be having a hard time letting his cock glide smoothly past her open mouth. He managed to give a couple of strokes and then his face scrunched with an almost pained expression, his whole body trembling. Rey was dumbfounded when she felt his come spurt on her tongue and dribble down her chin, while he kept slowly fucking her lips. This was a first.

 

_He’d never come so fast before._

 

Kylo pulled out his spent cock at last, stroking her stained lips languidly.

 

“Look at you…” he said, enraptured, while she swallowed his come.

 

“Are you okay, Ben?” she asked him, without thinking about which name to use.

 

This was enough to make him snap out of his darker side. He closed his eyes, shaking his head, a surprised expression on his face.

 

“I’m really… more than okay? I... have no words,” he said, his voice wavering. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m more than okay too, don’t worry," she smiled, exhausted. "Are you still convinced that you don’t want to be Kylo for me, after tonight?”

 

He closed his eyes again, shaking and breathing heavily. He could feel the pinpricks of tears gathering at the edge of his eyes.

 

“I feel like I don’t deserve you.” He finally crumbled, wiping his eyes.

 

“I can’t hug you at the moment, but I definitely would right now,” she joked, trying to ease his mood.

 

Ben dropped on his knees in front of her, embracing her tight, and she managed to kiss his hair and collared neck, while he finally let himself go for a few minutes. She could feel his damp cheek against her neck and ear, and her solution was peppering it with tiny kisses. He finally was able to put himself back together, drying his tears with a sleeve.

 

“I’m so sorry, I should be the one caring for you right now,” he said, finally gathering the courage to look in her eyes.

 

He got up and hurried to the bathroom, emerging with a paper towel and a small jar.

 

“Roll on your side, so I can massage some salve on your skin.”

 

Rey complied very quickly, tired of putting up with her cuffs, her sore butt, and the sofa upholstery. He promptly applied the fresh concoction on her still red behind, making sure to massage it carefully on her pale skin. He then used the paper towel to clean his hand and the moisture that still remained between her legs from her orgasms. Rey was feeling very content and sleepy at the same time. She let her eyes close for a moment, without realizing that Ben had retrieved a blanket from their bed to cover her.

 

She woke up thirty minutes later, with her head on Ben’s lap and still cocooned in her blanket. Her sleep had been deep and she was feeling well rested for once, even if a bit disoriented.

 

“Hey there, I made some herbal tea,” said Ben, helping her to sit up.

 

Her mouth was parched and she accepted his help with gratitude, sipping slowly from her cup. She was really enjoying all those small attentions from him. Maybe being cuffed wasn’t so bad, after all. She smiled at him.

 

“Thank you so much for what you did for me. I know it wasn’t easy for you to bring Kylo back, but I really loved how you took care of me. It was nice being able to give up everything and just… flow. I felt small and safe,” she explained. “Are you feeling better now?”

 

“Yeah… I was petrified by fear just thinking about harming you, Rey. But then I remembered that you’re the stronger one between us… I’m glad we tried that tonight, thank you for giving me this opportunity.”

 

“I’m glad we tried that too,” she said, kissing him on his lips. ”And I would gladly give you this opportunity again. Would you like to be my Kylo on a more permanent basis? Pretty please!” she exclaimed, excited.

 

“I was just reading something about that.” He couldn’t help smiling, nodding towards his holo-reader, resting on the low table in front of the sofa.

 

“So?”

 

“So we’ll have to think about that carefully, and talk a lot, and be honest with each other. But I’m willing to give it a try, now that I know how happy this makes you,” he finally admitted, his heart trying to burst out of his chest.

 

“I would really love to hug you right now but I can’t,” she huffed. Her restraints were really bothering her now. She couldn’t wait for Rose to come back to the base and finally free her.

 

“Don’t worry, my arms are big enough to hug for both of us,” he joked, engulfing her slim body.

 

That night, she was finally able to soundly sleep, half propped against his chest, between stolen kisses and sweet nothings whispered in her ears.

 

 

The following day, her friend Rose returned on base earlier than scheduled. In the late morning she quickly picked at the lock, succeeding in just a handful of minutes. Rey thanked her profusely and kept the cuffs, as a nice souvenir.

 

Coming back from Rose’s quarters, she met Ben just when he was about to exit from his mother’s office, and she couldn’t help showing him her now open cuffs.

 

“So, I’m finally free,” she said.

 

“Don’t worry, I will look for a replacement,” he winked playfully.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Mrs Mancuspia made an amazing fanart!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Click here to see it (NSFW)](https://twitter.com/MancuspiaMrs/status/1099715407563444228)
> 
>  
> 
> Go check her blog: mrsmancuspia.tumblr.com  
> And her twitter: @MancuspiaMrs
> 
>  
> 
> Thoughts? Suggestions? Leave a comment!  
> My blog: persimonne.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben talk about their foray in unknown territories. Kylo decides to try a bit of DIY on Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags before reading! Kinks ahead <3

Ben didn't manage to fall asleep easily that night. He still almost couldn’t believe what Rey had permitted him to do to her, just a few hours before. As usual, his wonderful partner had succeeded in completely surprising him, leaving him speechless and in awe. She had somehow circumvented his force-dampening collar, intercepting his deepest and better concealed thoughts, and she hadn't run away screaming. Not only that, but she’d literally proposed the idea of him diving headfirst into his old self and for him to meet her during one of the most intimate moments of a person's life. And that had been… revealing. They both somehow managed to meet in the middle, two opposites against each other again, pushing each other’s boundaries.

 

A quick search on the Holonet as he sat awake was enough to understand that his desires didn't make him a monster at all. That particular something that Ben couldn't quite place had a name, and many people were sharing his (and now Rey’s) peculiar interests, with various degrees of intensity. He kissed her temple. She was finally sleeping, exhausted, after a well-deserved spanking. She had made him worried sick after that botched mission on Felucia. Ben almost wished that Rey wasn’t so reckless and hot-headed. They were well suited for each other, but he couldn't help being apprehensive about her foolhardy side.

 

“One day you'll make me die of worry,” he whispered against her temple.

 

The following morning he helped her dress herself with actual pants and a tank top, covering her arms and cuffed wrists with a large scarf. Rose was finally coming back, but Ben couldn't keep Rey company until her arrival because his spy located in the Outer Rim had requested to contact him as soon as possible.

 

“I’m sorry but I have to go to Leia’s office now. I would have loved to shower again with you and fee-take our breakfast together,” he told her, kissing her forehead.

 

“I understand, don’t worry… We could maybe see each other when you finish with your knights? I would like to talk a bit more about what happened yesterday.”

 

“l-l’m okay with that. See you later.”

 

His heart thundered in his chest. He had no idea if Rey wanting to talk about the previous day could be a positive or a negative thing. What if during the night she had come to her senses? What if she hated what they did? What if she hated him and wanted to leave him for good, after finally experiencing how twisted and perverted his mind was? With an heavy heart, he sat at the communication console located in his mother’s office. His contact was still patiently waiting for him.

 

“Knight Zero to Knight Two, do you copy?” he croaked into the comm.

 

“Knight Two to Knight Zero: Red confirmed on planet TD like last week. Can’t confirm his exact position during last rotation. Knight Two over and out.”

 

This unfortunately wasn't really helpful. Hux was still on Tund, in the Outer Rim, but his spy was clearly not able to follow him all the time. Ben couldn't help thinking about a dreadful scenario: what if he actually had busted them spying on him long ago and he’d somehow hired a doppelgänger to fool them? What if Hux was free and roaming the Galaxy (and hurt Rey) while his knights were stupidly following said substitute? What if Hux was trying to reform the First order under his nose?

 

_Great, now I’m worried sick about Hux too._

 

Rose was a true expert about small mechanical stuff. She managed to pick the lock in a few minutes, with the help of her multi tool kit and nothing more. Rey could finally stretch her upper body and massage her sore shoulders, arms, and wrists.

 

“Thank you so much, Rose! Those were beginning to become irksome!” she said, smiling.

 

“You’re welcome! I couldn’t believe you had been handcuffed for so many hours at first, but here you are. Care to have a cup of caf, so you can explain how you got into those?”

 

Rey was about to accept, when she perceived a faint distress signature, undoubtedly coming from Ben.

 

“I’m sorry Rose, but Ben was a bit under the weather this morning, I should return to him straight away. We'll catch up for lunch maybe?” she asked, a bit regretful about lying to her friend.

 

“Don’t worry, Rey! Tell Ben I said hello, will you? See you later then.”

 

Rose was a real angel. Rey excused herself again and hurried towards Leia’s office. She met Ben just when he was about to leave the room, and she showed him her now opened manacles.

 

“So, I’m finally free,” she said.

 

“Don’t worry, I will look for a replacement,” he winked playfully, his previous preoccupations quickly forgotten.

 

Rey couldn't help clenching her thighs together.

 

“Well, I hope my new handcuffs will be cushioned at least,” she whispered against his mouth.

 

“Actually, I was thinking about ropes. There are ones made of Ottegan silk that seem really comfortable, we could order some maybe,” he whispered back, capturing her lower lip and biting it lightly.

 

Rey definitely seemed to still be on board with their little game. They went back to their small apartment, kissing in the corridors like two silly teenagers, and receiving whistles from a passerby. When they finally entered their rooms Rey stopped Ben's assault with a hand on his chest, and after bolting the door she put away the hadcuffs in a drawer. He was waiting for her next to the small library.

 

“I would like to talk about yesterday first,” she said, looking at her feet. Ben nodded and they both sat on the sofa.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked, a bit light headed.

 

“I wanted to reassure you again about what happened. I’m really glad we did that, and I wanted to propose… a more permanent agreement, if you’re on board of course.”

 

Ben was grateful they’d decided to sit down, because his legs wouldn't have been able to support him. He just nodded, unable to speak.

 

“Can I ask to be spanked again today?” Rey asked, suddenly a bit shy.

 

Ben snapped awake.

 

“No, I will not spank you today, Rey. You behaved yourself, and spanking is meant to be a punishment.”

 

Rey’s face fell. She was burning to try that again soon, and apparently Ben (or was it Kylo now?) was taking things pretty seriously as usual.

 

“Can we still do other things?” she murmured.

 

“Of course we can. But I have to know what things you would like to do. I will not do anything to harm you, remember that,” he replied, stony faced.

 

“Yesterday evening, the thing I loved the most was not knowing what was going to happen actually,” she eagerly replied. “So, I would like to be surprised.”

 

Ben almost couldn’t believe his ears. She certainly didn’t mean that!

 

“There surely are things that you’re not comfortable with. I want you to think carefully about that and send me a comlink message before this evening with a list of things you absolutely don’t want me to do. Understood?”

 

Rey nodded.

 

“I would also like to know what you were meaning with _a more permanent arrangement_ ? If you want to meet Kylo every time we have sex, I can arrange that. If you want something more, I’m afraid you'll have to wait a bit because I still know almost nothing about _really permanent arrangements_. I'll have to educate myself first,” he explained her.

 

“I would like to have Kylo for myself during sex, yes. May I think about the other option a bit more?”

 

“You can decide later, of course. I- I wanted to tell you that I enjoyed immensely feeding you yesterday, can we do that again? This morning we skipped breakfast, but we could have lunch together?”

 

Rey’s face fell quickly.

 

“Actually, I promised Rose I would have had lunch with her. Is that a problem?” Her voice trembled a little. She didn’t expect him to begin so soon.

 

“Of course not! Go eat with Rose, just remember your list, if you still want to meet this evening.”

 

Rey released a breath and hugged him swiftly, kissing his nose.

 

“I will! See you later, then!”

 

He smiled at her, his eyes full of affection.

 

Lunch with Rose was great, they finally caught up and they also managed to eat a small dessert with Finn before his afternoon shift. Just after he left them, Rey captured her friend's attention.

 

“So, I wanted to ask your help for a personal uh-project of mine?”

 

“I’m all ears! Does it have to do with those handcuffs?” she exclaimed, lifting playfully her eyebrows.

 

“No!” yelled Rey, almost red as a pilot’s suit. “I wanted to ask you, since you’re more experienced, I mean, sexually experienced, for some help compiling a list for Ben,” she whispered.

 

Rose laughed heartily.

 

“Okay, let’s brainstorm!”

 

Ben received the list during a boring meeting with his mother and other generals. Luckily he was sitting in a corner, so he succeeded in reading Rey’s message without being noticed by the others.

 

It was not a list; it was a proper letter:

 

_Kylo,_

_I've thought a lot about your request and I’ve managed to put a list together and found out that the things I don't want you to do to me are very few. As you already know, I don’t wish to be exposed to body waste and I don't like severe pain (our trainings are more than enough for that!). Spanking like yesterday is good, but I don’t want to be hit on my face or breasts. I wouldn’t like to have sperm on my face or having my hair pulled either. I’m ticklish as you know, so I would not enjoy that kind of play at all. I’m pretty open to try all kinds of things, save for the ones I mentioned, and I fully trust you to properly take care of me as you always do._

_I really can’t wait to begin this adventure together!_

_Love,_

_Rey._

 

Ben had to read again the message a few times. Rey really wished to be surprised. He was… surprised in turn. He could do that. His mother and the other elders were still arguing about something he didn’t care about, so he started browsing the Holonet to place an order for their… leisure time. He was already acquainted with some of the items he wished to try on her. He already had touched himself many times thinking about using those on a then very unaware Rey. The mere idea of finally tying Rey with the Ottegan ropes made his cock twitch with interest, and he made sure no one in the room was looking at him. He finally placed his order, choosing just a few contraptions to begin with, and paying with the money stored in Hux’ old First Order account. The thought made him snort, catching Leia’s attention.

 

“Ben, why are you still here? We don’t need you anymore, go back to Rey, take her out, do something!”

 

_Do something indeed._

 

He made a little detour before going back to her, venturing in the basement. He never had the need to look for the laundry room before, so that took him a bit of time. He couldn't wait to introduce Rey to some of his favourite toys. While they waited for their order to arrive, he could just experiment with everyday items to play with her. He took two standard issued fabric belts from a clothes storeroom and a sealed packet of wooden clothespins. He hoped she was at work, because he didn’t want her to see his scavenging before proper play time.

 

Rey, totally unaware of her partner’s nefarious plans, was enjoying her day off, reading on their bed. She unfortunately noticed him straight away, just after he entered, and he had to hide in the bathroom.

 

“Ben, are you ok?” she inquired from the other room.

 

“Yes!” he yelled, before leaving the bathroom, finally empty handed.

 

“Oh, I see. Were you hiding something?” She smiled, and he paled.

 

_Damn._

 

Maybe Kylo could save the situation.

 

“Undress and sit on the sofa, eyes closed,” he ordered her, his voice grave and austere.

 

Rey obeyed immediately, disrobing herself quickly and abandoning her clothes on the floor. Ben almost had a stroke; that was working perfectly fine. He returned to the bathroom to retrieve a couple of items to try on her and a pair of scissors to cut her restraints in case of emergency. When he came back, she was sitting perfectly still on the sofa, naked and compliant. His cock twitched in anticipation. He approached her, sitting on the low transparent table and placing his items on it.

 

“Do you think you can keep your eyes closed for a little bit more?” he asked.

 

“I can try?” She sounded unsure but not scared in the least.

 

“Excellent,” he whispered, pushing her down on the clean sheet they’d put on the sofa earlier, until she laid supine with her feet still on the ground.

 

Rey’s body just complied. He took her ankles with both hands, pushing her folded legs up until her knees made contact with her breasts.

 

“Take hold of your feet with both hands,” he ordered, and Rey promptly obeyed.

 

Kylo then took the fabric belts he scavenged from the basement and secured them around her ankles and wrists, locking her in a very vulnerable position: she was folded in two, her ass and pussy completely exposed to his gaze. The only kind of movement she could make was spreading her legs further, and that made Rey blush furiously. He promptly noticed that and proceeded to spread her thighs wide open, observing avidly as her outer lips were slowly opening to expose her already hard clit.

 

“You may open your eyes now, or not. That’s up to you.”

 

She peeked at him under her lashes, just while he started pinching her outer lips, eliciting a surprised “ _Oh!”_ from her.

 

_This feels so nice._

 

Kylo kept pinching both her labia and her clit, alternating between them, until her whole pussy was puffy and engorged. He finally left them to rummage in a flimsi packet that was on the low table, extracting a wooden peg, the kind that was used to hang clean laundry to dry. The mere thought of him pinching her with that made her squirm, her already moist pussy beginning to get seriously wet. She clearly felt him taking her right outer lip between thumb and forefinger, pulling it lightly. She held her breath until he finally clamped the first clothespin on her pussy lip, never failing to pin her with his gaze. The clothespin wasn’t exactly painful, its grip on her lip almost delicate. It became terrible when it lost its grip after a few seconds, helped by her coarse dark hair.

 

“Ouch!” she cried, taken by surprise by the sharp pain.

 

He luckily managed to remove the peg in a few seconds.

 

“Interesting. I didn't take that into consideration,” he muttered, standing up. “Let’s remedy that?”

 

He disappeared again in the bathroom, and Rey remained alone on the sofa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ottegan silk.](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ottegan_silk)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about this story.
> 
> I'm gladly accepting suggestions too, come chat on tumblr: persimonne.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut continues, finally we'll know what will happen to Rey <3
> 
> Also, more relationship talk for them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, always check the tags before reading! I'll try to tag every potential trigger.  
> If you have doubts before reading, please contact me @ persimonne.tumblr.com.

Rey was a bit worried. She was very surprised about Kylo’s improper use of laundry supplies to play with her. She surely couldn't have expected him to pinch her labia with a wooden clothespin! And that had hurt too, her hair got caught in the peg, and now Kylo had disappeared into the bathroom again, leaving her tied up with her feet in the air.

 

But luckily she didn't have to wait for too long; he soon emerged with a towel, a washbowl, a durasteel cup, and other supplies she didn’t immediately recognize.

 

“Here we are,” he said, lifting her behind a little and squeezing part of the towel under her ass.

 

Rey kept silent, still puzzled, until he sat down on the low table again and showed her what he’d brought from their bathroom: his black safety razor and his shaving cream.

 

_Oh!_

 

Rey had never even thought about shaving herself down there. She never shaved any part of her body, actually, and she kept avoiding razors and other torture devices, even if many women and men on the base liked to keep their skin smooth. Ben was one of those men; his face was always clean shaven, even if he couldn’t take off his collar, and he liked to trim some of his body hair too. Despite his grooming addiction, he’d never asked her to eliminate her body hair for him before. Kylo wasn’t asking either; he was just ready to shave her genitals all by himself, while she was slightly incapacitated. She didn't know if she was more worried or more aroused by the thought. Her traitorous pussy seemed very happy to be lathered with foam, gushing a little under the caresses provided by his expensive shaving brush. He stopped applying the product altogether, rummaging again in the flimsi packet.

 

“First, let's put these to use again,” he announced, lifting two pegs and looking pointedly at her pebbled nipples.

 

Rey had never thought about her breasts as sensual. They were tiny and hard above her muscles, and her nipples were so unremarkable that she never paid them attention before beginning to have sex with Ben. He kept repeating to her that he didn't care about big breasts and he found her body absolutely perfect as it was. He loved to lick and tug at her nipples during intimacy, even if she really wasn’t enthusiastic about them.

 

_But clamping them with clothespins is new._

 

“What if I don’t like it?” she asked, distressed. “What if I want you to remove the pegs but I don't want to call you by your name and stop everything?”

 

“You can ask me to remove them, of course! I’m just proposing new games, I won’t get mad if you don’t find something to your taste…” he said to her, tugging lightly at her already hard peaks. “However, I expect you to try them at least, I know you’re curious.”

 

Rey couldn't help blushing, and he gifted her with one of his absolutely wicked smirks.

 

“You… may clamp my nipples.” She smiled back.

 

He played a little more with her peaks, plucking at them and squeezing them lightly between his fingers. When Rey closed her eyes again, he finally clamped first her left nipple, then the right one. She gasped, a bit startled, but her skin soon grew accustomed to the lax grip of the wood. She had imagined she would feel a sharp pain again, but the pegs just gave her an unrelenting pressure that wasn't exactly unpleasant.

 

“Is that good?” he asked her, and she nodded, grimacing. He lifted a suspicious eyebrow.

 

He then proceeded to swat playfully at the pegs, and that actually hurt. Rey exhaled, speechless. She was almost tempted to tell him to remove everything and leave her nipples alone, but he soon stopped torturing her breasts to finish what he started. He picked up his brush again, lathering her pussy with more foam, and finally uncapped his razor.

 

“You’re doing exceptionally, I’m so pleased Rey, you have no idea.” His words made Rey’s skin erupt in goosebumps. She tried to breathe evenly and relax.

 

He then started shaving her from her mound down, cleaning and rinsing his razor in the bowl every few strokes. Rey wasn’t overall a hairy girl, but her pubic hair was coarse and dark, and she wondered briefly what her pussy would look like, once completely bare. She had seen a couple of dirty holos during her permanence on Jakku, but there were Twi'lex involved, so she had never seen shaved human genitals before. 

 

“I need you to keep still from now on, Rey,” Kylo warned her.

 

She briefly nodded, and he slid his left thumb on the side of her clit, stretching her skin and running the razor on her lip. He repeated the movement on the other side, while Rey was trying to breathe without moving too much, still very aware of her clamped nipples, the blade near her most delicate place, and his thumb pushing her now erect clit. She was pretty sure that Kylo had already finished shaving her, so when she felt his fingers spreading her ass cheeks to expose her little hole, she almost jumped on the sofa, causing her clothespins to swing back and forth. She couldn’t help yelping, but that wasn't enough to stop Kylo, who proceeded to shave the area around her furl, and then to remove all traces of shaving foam with the towel.

 

Rey caught him looking at her bare pussy with fondness. The thought of being so exposed to his gaze was actually maddening, and she blushed again like a little girl. Kylo’s gaze softened further, and his expression reminded her of Ben’s, when they made love for the first time and he told her he loved her, many months before. She could read affection and admiration in his eyes, and she was so captivated by him that she almost didn’t notice when he finally freed one of her nipples, simply taking the peg off and using it to pinch one of her pussy lips. Having blood rushing there again was actually almost as painful as simply enduring the clothespins presence, and she whined shamelessly, but Kylo remained composed and proceeded to free her other nipple. She was astounded by the intense sensation.

 

_It hurts so good._

 

Focusing on her abused nipples, she almost didn’t notice that he finally managed to clamp both her labia, as he’d planned before the pinching accident. She was writhing, now caught between her burning breasts and the almost pleasant pressure on her pussy lips. Kylo knelt before her and lapped lightly at her left nipple, making her squirm even more than before. If he was intending to soothe her aching peaks, he was failing: his ministrations were just magnifying Rey’s torment, that reached its culmination when he lightly bit her.

 

“Please, please, stop that!” exclaimed Rey. Kylo stopped immediately, suddenly very worried.

 

“I’m sorry. Should I fetch some ice?”

 

“No!” cried Rey. “I-I don’t really want you to stop.”

 

Kylo casually caressed her soaked pussy, and she blushed again, ashamed.

 

“Maybe just telling me to stop isn’t really working? We should think about another signal to truly stop me,” he suggested. “I know that some people choose a random word, what do you think about that?”

 

Rey nodded, thinking briefly about something that she couldn’t mistakenly utter during sex.

 

“... Jakku?”

 

“Very clever, Rey, very clever,” he answered, playing with the clothespins on her labia. He tugged at them a handful of times and he finally pushed them apart against her body, opening her like a ripe fruit. Rey couldn’t help moaning; the cool air against her engorged clit caused her skin to erupt in goosebumps.

 

Kylo was looking at her jutting clit like a man about to die of dehydration would look at a fresh spring.

 

“Force!” cried Rey, while he started lapping and sucking at her hard nub. She couldn’t help moving her hips in tandem with his tongue.

 

All their foreplay, shaving included, made her incredibly wet, so she was already about to come when Kylo stopped eating her altogether and got up. She whined in frustration.

 

“Easy there, you’ll come when I finish with you,” he announced, opening his fly and taking his hard cock in hand. He then proceeded to spread her pussy again with his left hand, while with the other one he guided his cock between her soaked folds.

 

Rey couldn’t help whimpering, completely at Kylo’s mercy. After a few slow thrusts, he began reaming her pussy as hard as he could, continuing to ignore her still engorged clit.

 

He didn’t manage to last long and he came shuddering, his thumbs still keeping her wide open and his eyes fixed on her trembling clit. He checked on Rey before extracting his softening cock from her: she was breathing heavily, her mouth open, and her pleading eyes fixed on his face.

 

Kylo inserted a long finger in her slack opening, and when he pulled it out, coated with his cum, he pushed it into Rey’s open mouth. She lapped at his digit, cleaning it with her soft tongue.

 

“There’s more. Clean everything and I’ll make you come,” he told her, continuing to feed her his sperm intermixed with her juices. Rey just kept sucking his sticky fingers, waiting for her turn to finally orgasm. Luckily he didn’t make her wait for too long, and he used his moist fingertips to swiftly massage her clit, making her body convulse while it was wrecked first by one, then two strong orgasms. Just when Rey began feeling her entire lower body pulse, he removed the clothespins, causing her to writhe on the sofa, caught between pleasure and agony, but he didn’t stop pushing lightly at her nub.

 

“I’ve never seen your clit so hard, it would be a shame not to clamp it next time.” At his words, Rey convulsed for the third time, and he finally stopped his assault on her nub.

 

She was a puddle of goo, her entire ass soaked and her feeble limbs kept upright just by her makeshift restraint. Kylo unfastened the fabric belts, massaging her sore wrists and ankles, and guided her feet onto the floor again. He then took her limp body into his arms, carrying her to their bed and covering her with her favourite blanket. She exhaled, feeling safe between his strong arms.

  
Rey woke up later, feeling Ben peppering her face with small kisses, and couldn’t help giving him a very satisfied smile.

 

“Good afternoon, or should I say evening? There’s a cup of tea for you,” he whispered, still pecking her cheeks.

 

Rey hid her face with the blanket and let out a moan.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Ben, the worry clear in his voice as he uncovered her.

 

“Just tired, but that’s the best kind of tired. I knew you were something else, but I didn’t expect you to be so inventive.”

 

Ben smirked shyly, despite having just tortured her in the best possible way less than an hour before.

 

“Was everything okay? Did I exaggerate?”

 

“My nipples are so sore that everytime they touch the blanket it feels like they’re burning. I don’t know if I hate it or I love it, actually,” she answered, clenching her thighs.

 

Ben actually knew how much clothespins could hurt, but he didn’t confess to her that he’d worn those more than once for recreational purposes.

 

“I’m sorry about not thinking about using a particular word for you to stop me from the beginning. You seemed in pain and I just stopped,” continued Ben. “We can use _“Jakku”_ in future as well, it’s perfect.”

 

“Speaking about the future, I hope you don’t expect for me to regularly shave down there?” she half-asked, half-warned him, caressing his collared neck.

 

“No, because I want to do it myself.” His gaze was fixed on hers but his voice actually wavered: he was asking for her consent in an unspoken way.

 

“That's a deal then,” she answered bluntly.

 

Ben released his breath. Spurred by the topic, he took courage to reveal her some of his long-run intentions.

 

“I also want to wash and feed you like we did when you were manacled. If that's okay of course.” He lowered his gaze again, as if his requests could be too much for Rey.

 

“Is that your idea of that _permanent arrangement_ we talked about?” She was flustered at the thought of being daily pampered by him.

 

“If you want it to be.”

 

“Oh, you have no idea.”

 

  
During the following days, they didn't really have time to indulge in their little games again, but Ben was a man of his word and he really washed her every morning and evening, taking time to take care of her hair too, because _“You’re too harsh with that brush and you'll get split ends if you’re not careful!”._

 

They also settled for taking every breakfast together, before his briefings with his Knights, with her sitting next to him or on his lap while he fed her. Lunches and dinners were more tricky because she often ate with Finn and Rose, but Ben was perfectly okay with that. Unlike him, she had loyal friends that made her happy, and he didn’t want to hinder her social life because of his hunger for her submission.

 

All Rey had to do was to wake up in the morning and enjoy his attentions. Her life was becoming wildly different from her days on Jakku and her first days with the Resistance. She relished how much Ben was doting on her daily. She was just thinking about how hard he’d become that morning while he was feeding her little pieces of boiled eggs and she kept nibbling at his fingertips, when Dameron interrupted her unorthodox thoughts, knocking on the X-Wing cockpit she was working on. He didn’t even greet her, and she couldn't help wondering how everyone else on base could think about this man as _charming_.

 

“I have no idea about what you did to Solo, but keep doing it. For the first time, he didn’t try to eat my face during a briefing.”

 

“W-what did he do?” she asked, flabbergasted.

 

“What he didn’t do, you mean. He was calm for once, and he _almost_ agreed with me twice. I don’t know if that’s because of his Hux obsession, or you, or that holobook he’s always reading, but I hope that's permanent.”

 

He just went back from where he came from, leaving behind a shocked Rey.

 

_So, it’s really working._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you like and what you don't like about this fic.  
> Keep in mind that I'm open to suggestions (within reasons, I have triggers too unfortunately)!  
> My inbox is always open @ persimonne.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's parcel is arrived, and he can't wait to finally try something new.  
> Rey can't wait either, but she's a little worried about her looks as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments! They give me fuel to keep writing <3
> 
> We're slowly reaching darker themes here, Kylo is a little more intense than usual.  
> I'm again inviting you to check the tags before reading.

If someone had told Ben that he would be forced to choose between keeping his collar until the day he died and eliminating Dameron without consequences, he would have chosen to eliminate Dameron in a heartbeat. The asshole just asked him what he was reading before a meeting, trying to take a peek at his holoreader too.

 

_The gall!_

 

“It’s a torture guide. Now vanish before I try one of the techniques on you,” he warned the other man.

 

“I thought you were already an expert; what’s that, a refresher course? Wait, are those rop-” Thankfully Ben was saved from explaining that he wasn’t exactly reading a real book about torture by Leia, who entered the briefing room at that exact moment.

 

“Poe, be nice and go fetch some caf for everyone, will you?” she ordered. “And Ben, Rose finished encrypting your datapad and there's also a packet for you in my office, remember to retrieve both when you contact your spies.”

 

Ben smiled, radiating smugness from every pore: witnessing Dameron’s humiliation and knowing that his order was finally arrived almost made his day. The only missing thing was a hogtied Rey, writhing under his hands and cock.

 

_Tomorrow we'll have fun._

 

Rey was repairing some wiring on the Falcon when she found an old round shaving mirror stuck under a floor panel. Its surface was a bit cracked on one side, but the reflection was still perfectly clear. They didn’t have one in their apartment, so she thought about taking it with her straight away.

 

_Maybe Ben could use it to shave? His collar always bothers him so much._

 

Thinking about Ben and shaving, her brain connected the dots, and her curiosity did the rest. She quickly lowered her work pants and her panties, squatting on the Falcon floor and orienting the mirror until she could finally examine her shaved pussy for the first time. She almost jolted; she definitely didn’t expect it to look like that! Everything was so puffy, strange looking and exposed. She already had some stubble on her mound, while her labia still were still remaining smooth. Her clit and inner lips were a different colour and a different texture compared to her outer ones, and they were visible even without her spreading her legs. She had no idea her pussy could look like that.

 

She blushed at once, thinking about how her entire body was now on display for Kylo’s enjoyment, caught between helplessness and arousal at the same time. Then, moved by her insatiable curiosity, she couldn’t avoid taking a better look: she spread her outer lips with her fingers, finally able to witness her anatomy. Her clit, normally hidden under its hood, was now peeking outside, engorged by blood, while her inner lips were slowly becoming damp. Her pussy was definitely looking a strange kind of slug, but she wanted to see in the little mirror what Ben saw when he was touching her. About to caress her hard clit with her middle finger, she was abruptly interrupted by a loud banging on the Falcon’s main entrance, so she had to hastily redress herself to see who it was. Her friend Rose was waiting for her to open the ramp, pale, almost hunched and visibly filled with unease.

 

“Rose, are you okay? What happened?” asked Rey, her explorations already forgotten.

 

“Hi Rey, I didn’t want to disturb you, I was working at the radar when I was… I was- do you have any period supplies?” she blurted out.

 

“I… have no idea? I have the implant now, so I don’t really need pads. I could check in my storage closet, but you’ll have to follow me home.”

 

“Thank you so much! I’m so sorry but I’m still waiting for my supplies to arrive. You’re saving me!”

 

She accompanied Rose to her apartment, and while the latter stopped in the bathroom to tidy herself up, Rey thrust the closet door open, totally unprepared for the sight in front of her. Ben was in his boxer briefs, on their closet floor, half tied up with the most beautiful ropes she had ever seen.

 

“W-why are those purple?” she snorted, indicating the ropes tied around Ben’s ankles and thighs.

 

Ben’s eyes were wide open; he surely hadn’t expected her to bust him, but it was already the second time she’d managed to do that. He just wanted to try some knots on himself before tying Rey for real.

 

“Ottegan silk is purple. Weren’t you on mechanics duty today?” he asked her, bewildered.

 

Rey suddenly remembered why she was there and proceeded to rummage in a drawer, looking for her old unused pads. She’d experienced only a handful of menstrual cycles in her life, and they were so painful that she’d jumped on the opportunity to get a contraceptive implant straight away, once she had access to real doctors at the Resistance base.

 

“I was, but Rose needed these,” she answered, indicating the pads in her right hand.

 

Ben was sadly beginning to untie his legs. The ropes made a beautiful contrast on his pale skin, and Rey couldn’t help imagining how those would have looked on her own body. She felt a jolt of pleasure coming from her clit, still hard from her earlier explorations.

 

“Do you- do you have somewhere to go? I can finish my repairs later, and once Rose is okay we could- we could maybe try those?” she asked him, almost pleading.

 

“I have to contact my Knights later, but maybe we could squeeze in some play time,” he smirked. “Come back here once Rose is finished.”

 

“Didn’t you contact them earlier this morning?” she asked, surprised.

 

“It was a different person, now I’m trying to spy directly on Hux thanks to another one of my men, who’s trying to sneak where the General is hidden at the moment.”

 

Rey brought her old pads to Rose, and while she waited for her to return to the radar centre, her thoughts wandered to Ben’s renewed obsession about finding Hux, and how that was partially her fault. She just hoped that his Knights were not putting themselves in direct danger because of her. As usual, Ben didn’t do things by halves, and he was bending over backwards, trapped on the base as he was, to capture the elusive general. Before her handcuffs stunt, he just was in contact with one of his Knights, spying on Hux from afar; now apparently he’d convinced another one of them to directly infiltrate Hux’s inner circle.

 

Her ruse could lead other people to dangerous situations now, and that made her unease grow. She should have just told Ben that there was no Hux in that bunker, that she had been handcuffed by some random officer, found dead later, keys nowhere to be seen. Rey tried to not think about that anymore, thankful for Ben’s Force-suppressing collar for once. She finally exited the bathroom, and she found Kylo waiting for her on the sofa, a chair from their kitchenette next to him. He patted the seat lightly, to indicate where he wanted her. She disrobed in front of him, removing every piece of clothing and abandoning them on the floor, and approached the chair. Kylo patted the seat again, keeping eye contact the whole time, so she sat down at once.

 

“That isn’t the correct way to sit on a chair, Rey,” he smirked. “I’m afraid you’ll have to sit backwards.”

 

Rey felt her face burn. Sitting backwards would have meant exposing her shaved cunt to his perusal again. She’d never cared about how her own body looked, but that was before having the opportunity to see other girls naked on the base, and before seeing her shaved genitals in that little mirror. Nevertheless, she complied and sat backwards, her face and neck beginning to redden, avoiding his eyes. Kylo noticed that straight away and lifted a perplexed eyebrow: Rey was behaving strangely and he couldn’t help wondering why. He cursed his damn collar that prevented the bond between them from working.

 

“Can I tie you to the chair?” he asked her.

 

She nodded, seemingly enthusiastic but redder than ever, her eyes avoiding him.

 

Kylo took six short pieces of purple rope and squatted in front of her, beginning to tie Rey’s ankles to the chair legs, avoiding too complex knots. The colour contrast between Rey’s pale legs and the purple ropes was mesmerizing. He put a hand behind her lower back, pushing her pelvis towards the opening in the lower part of the chair back, and that motion made Rey whimper, because her legs opened further and her pussy became even more exposed. He took two other rope pieces, securing her upper thighs to the chair’s legs again, and with a third piece he blocked her torso too, causing her to be almost immobilized, but making sure that the knots could be easily undone. He finally tied her wrists together behind her back, like when she was wearing the cuffs, putting each one of the knot ends in her palms, so she could undo everything by herself if necessary.

 

Rey’s face was still blotchy when he finished tying her, so he got up from his squatting position to kiss her forehead, her eyes, and her cheekbones. He couldn’t play with her nipples because her breasts were squashed against the chair back, so, after biting her lower lip, he kneeled again in front of her spread legs to pay attention to her already leaking pussy. He wet his thumb between her inner lips and he proceeded to lightly massage her clit, pushing its hood up and down and bringing it to full hardness after a few strokes. Rey whimpered again and tried to squirm, but she was blocked against the chair by the ropes. Being tied in that position was maddening and it made her wetter than ever, but she was still deeply embarrassed by Kylo’s gaze that hovered over her bare pussy while he massaged her clit.

 

However, she stopped worrying about her looks when Kylo produced a clothespin and a little purple scarf from one of his pockets, smirking at her, silently asking her permission to blindfold her and clamp her again. She nodded. He tied the scarf around her head, then he aimed for her spread pussy. He didn’t put the peg on her outer lips, but he went directly for her clit, pinching it between thumb and forefinger and pulling it to clamp it easily. Rey couldn’t help trembling until the clothespin was finally settled. After a few tries, Kylo managed to finally clamp her correctly, her clit caught into the circular opening of the wooden tool. She then let out a moan: having her clit pinched was way less painful that her nipples, and many times more interesting than her outer labia.

 

_This shouldn’t feel so good._

 

Rey had never felt a sensation like that before; her clit almost had a heartbeat on its own, squeezed by the constant pressure provided by the clothespin. She felt the sudden need to hump the air, pleasuring herself by making the wooden tool undulate up and down. Kylo was amused by her change of behaviour: first almost shy, Rey was now wantonly rocking her hips, trying to catch more pleasure for her abused bundle of nerves. He plainly announced his intentions for the afternoon, feeling magnanimous and providing different options.

 

“Perfect. Now I really have to go, you can free yourself and go on with your day or you can wait for me so we'll keep playing later. I expect you to tell me why you’re so flustered today,” he firmly commanded. “Feel free to try to come, by the way.”

 

Rey, shocked, moved her head towards him, mouth hanging open. She clearly heard his footsteps receding as he walked away.

 

_He really left me here!_

 

She exhaled, defeated, her soaked pussy burning to receive attention and leaking onto the chair seat and a little onto the floor too. She squeezed the ropes in her hands, pondering what to do while he was away.

 

Thankful for his collar, Kylo felt a little guilty for tricking Rey into believing he was really gone while he just went to their bedroom, where he finally could try the new encrypted datapad Rose had fixed for him. Now he could contact his Knights from their home without bothering his mother. Before beginning, he took a look at his bound partner who was palming the rope ends in her hands. He had to adjust his hard-on a couple of time before managing to contact his men. He opened the messaging program, silently typing a code. One of his Knights, a Mandalorian woman, managed to enter one of the last First Order fortresses as a kitchen assistant.

 

  1. _Knight Zero ready._



 

  1. _Knight Four receiving_



_just managed to visit Grandma’s House_

_the kitchen is well stacked_

_waiting for the bratty nephew to come in a few rotations_

_keeping you posted_

_Knight Four out_

 

The code they were using was purposefully silly sounding to the casual reader, but its real meaning was unmistakable: that First Order cell on Serenno was waiting for Hux to join them soon. He contacted his other Knight stationed in the Outer Rim straight away.

 

  1. _Knight Two receiving_



_Red is about to leave planet TD in max 10 rot_

_Still no idea if he’s the real one or not_

_Asked a contact on planet FC, they insist he never went there_

_Will ask again, Knight Two over and out_

 

The fact that no one save for Rey had seen Hux on Felucia was scary indeed. That could have meant that he was able to travel unnoticed from a planet to another, under his spies’ nose. He wanted to take a ship, free to properly hunt Hux and finally join Rey again in their bond without that damn collar. But he still had to endure his captivity for the time being, so he decided to return to Rey: taking proper care of her should be the most important thing for him, not chasing that bastard. But Hux had put himself between them, so Ben didn’t really have a choice. Luckily he could at least count on his Knights, trapped as he was.

 

_Rey first, Hux later._

 

Just thinking about her made his cock twitch with interest. Stealing another glance through the open door, he found that she was still waiting for him, and what a nice display she was: still firmly bound, lazily humping the air, her mouth open in bliss.

 

“What we have here?” he smirked, stealthily approaching her.

 

She stopped moving altogether, almost jumping in surprise. Kylo’s attention was immediately caught by the small puddle between the chair legs: she was enjoying her clothespin very much, her pussy dribbling on the chair and on the floor.

 

“Did you manage to come just like that?” he asked her, his voice firm and unforgiving, but his heart pounding in his chest.

 

She shook her head.

 

“Do you want to enlighten me about your earlier behaviour?”

 

She shook her head again, blushing another time and refraining from speaking.

 

“I’m afraid that your uncooperativeness calls for a punishment. What do you think, my dear, how does _not coming_ today sound for you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! *runs away*
> 
> I'm open to constructive criticism and suggestions/prompts.
> 
> Come talk to me @ persimonne.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover if Kylo will let Rey come.  
> Rose is finally bringing nice news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received not so nice anonymous messages about my writing, sadly.  
> So, as you can see, I added some tags about what you will find in future chapters.
> 
> If anyone wants to know future plot points because of potential triggers, just write me, please.  
> I'm here for you. Take care.

Rey was desperate: Kylo had left her to talk to his Knights, her legs were spread obscenely wide by the chair, a clothespin was clamped on her hard nub, and coming was a sheer impossibility. Humping the air definitely wasn’t enough! She tried her hardest to come, her clit comfortably squeezed by its wooden peg, her pussy gushing wetness everywhere, without actually managing to fall over the edge even once. This was making her incredibly frustrated, but she’d never felt more aroused before. It was maddening, and she was already tasting the mind-blowing orgasm Kylo was gonna give her, once he got back from his briefing. But she absolutely wasn’t ready to reveal him that she was ashamed of how her pussy looked. She already knew what he thought about her insecurities: that she was silly to think about her body as less than absolutely perfect, so keeping her mouth shut seemed the only viable option.

 

He came back just when she was trying to forget about her pussy, making that damned clothespin rock, hoping to finally catch the orgasm she longed for so much. She didn’t notice him until he spoke, capturing her attention and making her jump on that chair. At first, she almost didn’t catch what he asked her.

 

No, she didn’t manage to come, unfortunately, and no, she didn’t want to talk about her insecurities during sex, thank you very much. Her mind was focused on coming as soon as possible.

 

“I’m afraid that your uncooperativeness calls for a punishment.”

 

_Yes, spank me so hard I can’t sit down for the whole evening._

 

“What do you think, my dear, how does _not coming_ today sound for you?”

 

_No. Nonononono. This is not good. At all._

 

Even blindfolded, she looked at him him like a kicked Akk dog.

 

“I want to come, please, Kylo.”

 

“Then talk. I don’t have the whole evening,” he reprimanded her.

 

“I… I don’t really like how my pussy looks,” she finally revealed, her head downcast.

 

Kylo tried to dissimulate the shock painted on his face, but this was beyond everything he had imagined. Living with other people had brought enormous benefits to Rey’s psyche; she had very good friends, but apparently it had also caused a self consciousness that didn’t exist before. He quickly thought about what to do to make her finally understand that she was the most beautiful woman in the whole galaxy. Compliments had never worked before; she was still insecure about her looks.

 

“I’m banning underwear in this home. You can wear it outside, but I want you naked from the waist down in here,” he blurted out.

 

Rey just blinked under the blindfold, incredulous.

 

“And from now on, I won't lay a finger on you until you show me your cunt,” he added. “Yes, expose your fat clit when you want to play with me, or we won’t do anything.”

 

Rey’s face was redder than ever, and Kylo was sure she was finally going to put an end to his disgusting, perverted ideas.

 

_She’s going to call me Ben. She’ll do it._

 

“Yes… Kylo,” she answered instead, surprising him yet again.

 

He crashed his mouth to hers, cradling her head between his big hands. She was unbelievable, and she still was permitting him do to whatever he wanted to her. He kept biting her and licking her open mouth. She moaned, enjoying the wet, almost violent kiss. After bruising her lips, he began to untie her from the chair as fast as possible, abandoning the ropes on the floor. He helped her sit on the sofa and massaged her legs from the feet up, almost reaching her sopping cunt but avoiding it on purpose.

 

She kept gyrating her hips in tandem with his movements, hoping to intercept his fingers somehow. The clothespin wasn’t bothering her at all, its steady pressure a gentle reminder on her clit, but she burned for his touch on her hard nub. Kylo stopped her with a hand on her hips and removed her blindfold with the other one. Rey, caught by the sudden light, couldn’t help squinting her eyes, so she didn’t realize that he was about to kiss her again until she felt a sloppy, wet smooch on her lips.

 

“I’m going to spank you until you understand how perfect you are.” Another wet smooch. “Turn around, ass in the air.”

 

After he kissed her a third time, Rey complied, her thighs trembling while she positioned herself how he’d requested, supporting her weight on hands and knees. He caressed her back with his right hand before delivering the first blow. Her entire butt wiggled under the impact, and her still clamped clit trembled in tandem.

 

_Ouch!_

 

“Now tell me why you don’t like your perfect pussy, come on, speak,” he commanded her, his hand still hovering over her ass.

 

“It’s s-strange and squishy and kinda big?” she stuttered, out of breath. “The lips are so huge and t-they won't keep closed… ”

 

Another blow landed on her upper thigh.

 

“The bigger, the better. And it’s always remaining open just for me. Now repeat after me, _My pussy is perfect as it is_.” And another smack wrecked her behind.

 

“M-my pussy is perfect as it is,” she managed to say, before he hit her again.

 

“You’re so good, Rey, so good,” he praised. “Now again.” And he proceeded spanking her upper thigh.

 

He made her repeat the phrase ten times, then stopped hitting her ass. She was panting, hunched over the sofa, her inner thighs a slippery mess and her behind a healthy pink colour.

 

“Do you think you learned your lesson?” he asked her.

 

“Yes?” she cried. “B-but I think I should have some more spanking? Please?”

 

“No, you can’t. Let’s see if you truly learned first,” he said, and he pushed her on her side, then on her back, finally removing the clothespin from her throbbing clit.

 

She couldn’t help yipping, the blood painfully rushing again around her abused bundle. It stung for a few seconds, then it continued pulsing, reaching new peaks of sensitivity.

 

“Now spread your legs and use your pretty little hands to open your cunt for me, will you?” he cooed, already tasting Rey’s embarrassment. The face she always made when he ordered her to let him look at her nub was a treat all by itself.

 

“I want to clearly see how your clit pokes out of your folds, waiting to get played with.”

 

She blushed straight away, but she complied, opening her legs and slowly bringing both hands towards her quivering pussy. She finally spread her outer lips with her fingers, trembling from the humiliation. Her clit was indeed hard like a diamond, its tiny round head peeking from under its hood.

 

“That’s excellent Rey, I’m so, so proud.” he said, unzipping his pants and taking his hard cock in hand. “Good girl. I guess you earned a reward.”

 

He then knelt in front of the sofa, and Rey thought he was finally ready to fuck her, but he simply nudged her hard clit with the tip of his cock, causing a jolt of pleasure to travel along her nerves. She helplessly moaned: they had never thought about trying something so simple but so arousing before.

 

Kylo continued massaging her hard nub with his smooth cock head, driving her slowly insane. She soon abandoned every qualm she had before, spreading her lips further apart and using both of her thumbs to lift her clit hood and permit him to directly stimulate her nerves. After a few strokes, she was finally hit by one of the strongest orgasms she’d ever experienced, moaning loudly and writhing under him, but still keeping herself open.

 

Kylo couldn’t help stroking his cock, caught between watching himself massage her pussy and keeping his eyes on her beautiful, ecstatic face.

 

“T-turn around,” he stuttered. “Open your cheeks for me.”

 

Rey’s heartbeat, already rapid after her orgasm, accelerated further, and her ears began to ring. She hadn’t mentioned anal sex as something she didn’t want to try, when she wrote that list for him. She hadn’t even seriously thought about it.

 

_That’s it? Is he going to put his cock in my ass?_

 

At the idea, Rey couldn’t help feeling deeply uncomfortable, but her traitorous pussy gushed a new load of moisture between her legs. She shouldn’t have felt so aroused by that. She finally managed to spread her cheeks for him, balancing herself on her knees, her face redder than ever, trying to not clench her muscles and waiting for the inevitable. Behind her, Kylo got on his feet and continued jerking off, slowly approaching her twitching hole with his glans. He finally laid his cock against her ass, without pushing, and Rey couldn’t help squeezing her cheeks against him, immediately triggering his orgasm.

 

“Oh!” she exclaimed, feeling his hot spurts coating her furl. He moaned, finally emptying himself against her, and she released her buttocks, her knees trembling.

 

There was a warm mess between her cheeks, and Kylo, still panting, started caressing both her holes, spreading his come everywhere between her legs. His fingertips finally landed around her clit, lightly massaging it again, and then set a punishing pace on it, making Rey tremble and triggering a series of sequential orgasms, leaving her a dripping mess. She came a second time. The third one brought her on the verge of overstimulation, but she didn’t want to call Ben to stop everything. He luckily slowed down on his own, tenderly caressing her tired nub again through its hood. She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the massage. Rey couldn’t even acknowledge the moment she collapsed in his arms, waking on her own later, wrapped in her usual blanket. Ben wasn’t around, so she had time to assess her general conditions.

 

_Butt: a bit sticky but not burning. Clit: still throbbing. Head: never felt better._

 

“Hello there,” came a voice from the kitchenette, and finally Ben revealed himself, teacup in hand. “How are you feeling? I put some salve on your cheeks while you were sleeping.”

 

Rey smiled. He was so cute. And he was all for her.

 

“Is _never been better_ too much of a cliché?”

 

“Are you already forgetting your pant-less status?” he smirked. “It begins from now.”

 

Rey blushed, covering her face with the blanket.

 

They were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

 

“Lucky girl, we have visitors. I'll deal with them, dress yourself.”

 

She disappeared in their room, while Ben opened their door, finding a crying Rose outside.

 

“Rose, are you okay?” he uttered, flabbergasted. “Are you still in pain from earlier? Do you need anything?”

 

“Ben! No, I’m so happy, you have no idea!” she said, trying to dry her face with a sleeve but failing. “Is Rey here?”

 

“She is, let me fet-” But Rose just squeezed herself between him and the door, running towards their living room and calling for Rey.

 

Ben tried to catch her, unsuccessfully since his limbs were too long for the small space, so he managed to stop her just when she was already in front of the sofa.

 

Luckily, she was so excited she didn’t notice the wet stains on the floor, or on the sofa cover. He managed to kick the ropes under their bookshelves before she could see them, and he almost tore the sofa cover, launching it on the wet floor and cleaning it with a foot. It was fortunate he’d already put away the little jar of salve, the blindfold, and the clothespin.

 

“W-why don’t you sit down? Rey is changing herself, she was tired and she took a nap.”

 

“Okay,” she answered. “But tell her to hurry, I have a bomb to drop.”

 

“Stay here, don’t move, I’m fetching you some tea,” he reassured her, and he returned to the kitchenette, after warning Rey about the over-excited Rose in their living room.

 

Rey finally emerged from the bedroom with a pair of leggings and a longish tunic he’d never seen before. Then, he witnessed one of the strangest scenes of his life: Rose, crying again, launching herself on his partner and hugging her tight; Rey, equally worried and perplexed, trying to stop Rose from crushing her. He shook his head, laying the tea cups he’d fixed for Rose and himself on the low table.

 

Finally, Rose revealed why she was in such high spirits. She silently extended her left hand, showing them the ugliest ring they’ve ever seen: it was some kind of durasteel, with a shiny stone in the middle.

 

Rey had no idea what that ring could mean, but Ben spoke before she could say something inconvenient.

 

“So, Finn finally decided to propose?”

 

Rey’ s mouth hung open, her eyes darting from the ring to Ben.

 

“Is that a wedding ring?”

 

Rose chuckled, and Ben almost spit his tea.

 

“No, it’s an engagement ring! Finn’s officially my fiancé now,” Rose giggled.

 

“Wedding rings are more discrete usually,” Ben added, winking.

 

“So, when are you going to marry?”

 

“The sooner, the better. We were thinking about before the mission to capture Hux, actually, since everyone could die at a moment's notice,” she announced, shrugging. “We’re just waiting for your spies, right, Ben?”

 

“Exactly. It won’t be possible until Hux reaches Serenno, where the First Order is trying to regroup. Will you ask Leia to officiate?”

 

“Of course! But don’t worry, we just need a few days to organize a little party. We were thinking about dressing up and dancing like rich people on Canto Bight, actually, with a little buffet. Nothing pompous, just to mock them a bit, you know?”

 

Both Rey and Ben nodded, even if Rey had no idea how to dance, and Ben’s mind was already traveling towards Hux’s demise.

 

“Hey guys, why is that chair wet?”

 

Rose invited both of them to join her and Finn for dinner, so Ben couldn’t apply the pant-less rule until the late evening. Just when he was removing her leggings and panties, Rey blurted out something unexpected.

 

“I don’t want rings for our marriage, they’re ugly.”

 

Ben stopped breathing altogether. He looked at her, incredulous, from his kneeling position.

 

“I want something that can’t bother me while I work. Something without those stupid shiny stuff. I already have a shiny thing, and that’s my lightsaber,” she added. “And I want a meiloorun, I never had one.”

 

Ben tucked her tunic hem in her belt, finally exposing her cunt, as previously commanded.

 

“I'll give you everything you desire,” he said, kissing her mound.

 

“I want that meiloorun. And Kylo Ren.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Akk dog.](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Akk_dog)
> 
> Prompts? Suggestions? Headcanons?  
> My inbox is open @ persimonne.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has to learn new skills.  
> Something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags!  
> We're entering into... backdoor territory here!

“What do you mean, I should wear _heels_?” sputtered Rey, her mouth full of salad.

 

Her friends were brainstorming during a lunch break; they were both so focused on their upcoming wedding that they hadn’t been able to talk about anything else the previous days. Her mind was focused instead on the fact that Ben had been called away for a meeting that morning just when they were about to play, leaving her extremely frustrated.

 

“It’s just for the dance, you can bring another pair of shoes to put on when it’s finished. Jessika has some pumps she could lend you, you two wear the same size,” replied Rose.

 

“Finn, tell her I’m not able to dance and I sure as Force I can’t walk on high heels!”

 

“She’s right, Rose, she’s a total disaster. Do you want her to walk like an AT-AT in front of everyone?” intervened a perplexed Finn.

 

“Come on, it’s just for what, ten minutes? You could ask Ben to be your physical and moral support. You’re bordering on disgustingly in love, he would do anything for you.”

 

Rey couldn’t help imagining Kylo having fun at her expenses.

 

_Oh, he would for sure!_

 

Rey went to look for Ben after lunch in Leia’s office to talk to him about the upcoming dance. He was with his mother, Dameron, and two other men she didn’t recognize, and they were discussing that controversial _final mission_. His eyes lit up when she entered the room, but his face clearly showed the first signs of tiredness.

 

“Rey, is it okay for you if I’m going alone? You already went solo on last assignment, and no one here wants to risk both of our lives just to chase Hux,” Ben asked her.

 

She was pondering his words, when Dameron butted in as usual.

 

“Rey should remain here, Hux seems to have a grudge against her. He already tried to kidnap her, did you forget?”

 

“Force, Dameron, try to not talk about her like she wasn’t even here with us! Rey, if you want to go, I’ll stay here instead. It’s your choice though, of course.” retorted Ben.

 

“You can go alone, don’t worry,” she said, withering Dameron with a glare. “I’ll wait for you and prepare myself for the next mission. Hux is just one happabore in the whole desert, after all.”

 

Rey’s metaphor flew over everyone’s head sadly, but the elders nodded, satisfied. Their spirits were a little too high for the seriousness of the mission; first the wedding, now everyone was absolutely sure they would capture Hux alive and make him easily spill his beans. Everyone save for Ben, of course.

 

“It is decided, then; we’ll just wait for Hux to leave Tund,” formalized Leia. “Ben, feel free to pass your afternoon with Rey, we’ve finished here. Now go, take a stroll, breathe some fresh air, go, go!”

 

They ventured in the forest around the base, walking for a bit and then sitting on a fallen trunk in a secluded area behind the main hangar. Sadly, Ben was still wearing a frown from the meeting that did nothing to sweeten his features. Rey took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

 

“Sorry for speaking for you while you were present, it won’t happen again. I’m sorry,” he murmured, squeezing her hand.

 

“That’s all right, you just seem a bit tired lately. Finn and Rose want us to dance at their wedding, did you knew that?”

 

“Oh, really?” Ben’s eyes focused on her, his face softening at once. “I knew that they wanted to play dress up, but I had no idea about the dance. You’ll have to learn a couple of tricks, luckily your _boyfriend_ received some lessons many years ago.” Ben smiled.

 

“Really? From your parents?”

 

“No, from a droid,” exhaled Ben. “Leia was too busy, and I haven’t the slightest idea about Han’s whereabouts at the time.”

 

Rey’s face fell. There was a time when she envied Ben for growing up with both parents, but it was before properly knowing what happened during his childhood. Neglect could be as awful as growing up alone, unfortunately. She caressed his collar.

 

“Hey, they also asked me to wear high heels!” she exclaimed, trying to change topic as fast as possible.

 

Ben laughed, his deep voice echoing in the woods.

 

“You, in heels? You’ll look like a limp AT-AT, are they aware of that?”

 

“They said Jess has a pair of shoes she could lend me for the evening. I’m not sure about accepting, through,” she said, defeated. “There isn’t enough time to learn walking in high heels and dancing. They want to marry in less that ten rotations actually.”

 

“Let’s make a gamble? If you’ll fetch Pava’s shoes before tomorrow, I will grant you a wish.”

 

Rey’s eyes went wide.

 

“What kind of wish are you talking about?” she asked, clenching her thighs together.

 

They both had been too busy in the last few days, so Kylo hadn’t paid her the proper attention. That morning, he’d just had time to wash her and shave her pussy again before his mother reminded him of the meeting with a very piqued commlink message.

 

“You can choose anything you want, within limits of course. I couldn’t give you a planet, for example. Wait, I could totally give you a planet, actually. But we are on a budget, choose a cheap one,” he joked.

 

“I don’t know,” she smiled. “What about an orgasm?” She half-climbed into his lap, leaning her forehead against his collar and thrusting her pelvis against his knee.

 

“Here and now?” he asked, surprised, his cock beginning to fill with blood.

 

“Yes, Kylo. I want to be fingered, please”.

 

His heartbeat accelerated straight away, his hard cock tenting his pants. Hearing Rey call him Kylo was one of the few things that could actually bring him to an untimely demise: everytime it happened, it unleashed something dark and deeply hidden in him that couldn’t wait to lay its hands on Rey. He was so distracted that he almost didn't remember the rules he gave her during their last encounter.

 

“Are you sure you’re not forgetting anything?” he asked, smirking.

 

She was puzzled for a couple of seconds, then her cheeks began to assume the warm colour of shame. She’d forgotten to expose herself to his perusal.

 

Before lowering her pants, she nervously looked behind her back: the fallen trunk was pretty secluded from the base, but it still was at walking distance from one of the biggest hangars. Anyone could bust them from afar.

 

“No fingering without showing me your cunt,” he tutted. “You asked to come but we have a rule to respect.”

 

Rey sighed, removing her pants and underwear and tucking her tunic hem into her belt, exposing her freshly shaved pussy to the cool hair. Her clit was just beginning to peek between her lips, but her position was preventing Kylo from truly appreciating the view.

 

“I can’t see anything like that,” he exhaled, feigning annoyance. “Squat or use your hands to better expose that fat clit of yours.”

 

She complied, her face blotchy, opening herself and showing him her already hard nub.

 

"That's it. Good girl."

 

He probed her inner lips with his middle finger, finding her a little moist but not really wet, so he pushed his digits past her mouth.

 

“Lick,” he ordered.

 

Rey sucked his finger in her lips, laving it with her wet tongue. Kylo’s skin erupted in goosebumps, and he felt the urge to grab her by the waist and position her on his lap, back to chest. He finally brought his wet finger to her clit, massaging it slowly between thumb and forefinger.

 

Rey slumped against his chest, her eyes closed, relishing the sensation of finally being touched after the morning interruption. Kylo’s digit dipped inside her a couple of times to spread more moisture to her hard clit. She briefly wondered if there was anyone at the hangar able to see them, and the thought made her gush further.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself, with your sopping cunt exposed for everyone to see?”

 

She moaned, rocking her hips against his digits. She almost didn’t notice his left hand sneaking between her torso and her left arm, collecting wetness around her opening and finally dipping inside of her. He pumped his finger a couple of times, and finally let it slide down her perineum and around her puckered hole. She jolted on his lap, her heartbeat speeding.

 

“Shhh. I know we haven’t talked about this before, but I would like to try something new, if you’re on board,” he whispered in her ear. “You asked to be fingered, after all.”

 

Rey knew what he was talking about; she wasn’t naïve. He always lingered around her ass during showers, and he even came between her buttocks a few days before. It was clear what his final goal was. She remained silent, her heart beating wildly, and he continued his slow massage, both fingers working her: one still pushing against her hard clit, the other probing her hole.

 

It seemed so wrong, but just thinking about being fucked in the ass by him made her wetter and wetter. Her blood pressure spiked, ringing in her ears, and he chuckled, pushing her moisture from her slit towards her ass with his left thumb.

 

“Oh Force,” she exhaled, her heart about to explode.

 

“Just use our word if you’re uncomfortable,” he reassured her, speeding his movements around her clit. “Now push against me.”

 

She felt his fingertip beginning to breech her, and trying to not clench was suddenly the hardest thing she’d ever done. But she remembered to push, and the first phalanx invading her caused her whole body to erupt in goosebumps. He changed the rhythm on her clit, circling it slowly and relentlessly; her asshole fluttered, sucking his digit in to the second joint.

 

He stopped, enjoying the punishing grip around him: she was scalding hot, squeezing his finger and trembling against his chest, but she didn’t utter a word to stop him.

 

_I don’t deserve her._

 

He began slowly moving his finger up and down her tight ass, quickening his pace on her clit again. She was deliriously caught between both sensations, writhing out of breath on his lap. His eyes widened in amazement when he clearly felt her asshole clench rhythmically, squeezing his finger, and a new load of moisture coating his hands. She truly was something else.

 

“That’s it Rey, you’re so, so good for me, you’re unbelievable,” He kissed her sweaty temple, keeping up his ministrations. “Let’s squeeze another orgasm out of you, what do you think?”

 

She just moaned, unable to move, while he ploughed her hole, slowly and rigorously, from fingertip to knuckle. He didn’t stop when he felt her clench again, his head swimming. He actually sped up his right hand on her clit, interrupting his fingering only when he felt her clench for a third time. He then savoured her orgasm until the end, keeping his digit buried in her ass and squeezing her hard nub with his other hand.

 

He was incredulous, his heart trying to burst out of his chest. He hadn’t expected her to really agree to take a finger up her ass. Especially not after he used her own loophole against her. And he certainly hadn’t expected her to actually come around said finger.

 

Three times.

 

He mouthed her face and neck, still in disbelief over what just happened. She was slumped against his chest, panting, eyes closed shut, her hole now relaxed around him. His digits were so soaked that they’d pruned, and he took advantage of that by probing her again a couple of times before leaving her warm, inviting ass.

 

She just mumbled against his collar, on the verge of sleep. Kylo cleaned his hands against his already soaked pants and embraced her, lifting her limp body and sitting on the ground, using the trunk as support for his back. He cradled her sleeping form against his chest, to replace the blanket they didn’t have on hand at the moment, and kissed her sweaty temple.

 

He didn’t sleep, and without the possibility of keeping his hands occupied, his thoughts started wandering on their own.

 

He was an outcast, the fallen leader of a genocidal empire, a prisoner without his only good quality: being able to manipulate the Force at will. He was currently neutered and barely alive, just thanks to Rey and his mother’s efforts.

 

Yet, she’d remained with him. Always.

 

When he was in a cell, waiting for his trial, she was at his side during every visiting hour. When he’d finally underwent the trial, she asked permission to let him live in her apartment. When he was having nightmares, she was always ready to wake him up and hug him tight in the darkness of their bedroom. And when he was distressed because of his need to unleash his inner darkness, she was there too, ready to catch him as he fell.

 

“You’re so generous, I don’t deserve you,” he whispered, caressing her temple.

 

“Am I?” she smugly asked, opening an eye.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he said, kissing her cheek with a wet smack.

 

“You didn’t, I was already awake. Your thoughts were too loud.” She smiled, kissing him back. “So, about those shoes… I suppose I’m expected to give them a try, right?”

 

“Right. I’m actually thinking about a little incentive for your training week.” He smirked. “What about a little gift if you successfully dance with me?”

 

“And what if I fail, should I expect a punishment?” she asked, almost thrilled.

 

“You seem a little too eager to be punished.” He smooched her lips. “I'll have to think about something original, but yes, there will be some kind of penalty.”

 

“Can we talk about the blue rancor in the room, now?” Her heartbeat spiked again.

 

“And what would that be, pray tell?” He almost mocked her.

 

“My ass.”

 

“Oh, that. What about your ass?” He was buying time, afraid that she would put a stop to his explorations.

 

She playfully swatted his forehead, feigning outrage.“I didn't mention anal in my list.”

 

“You didn’t,” he agreed.

 

Her face became red in a heartbeat, and she remained silent.

 

“It seems you enjoyed it, didn’t you? I clearly felt your little hole try to choke my poor finger. More than once.”

 

She began fidgeting with the hem of her tunic, her eyes downcast. “I-I know I said I wanted to be surprised, but… I would like to have a little forewarning for that. You know?”

 

“You just need a little warning to prep yourself? He kissed her again, surprised as usual by her complacency. “That seems… reasonable.”

 

“Yeah, that's it.” She blushed again, clenching her thighs.

 

“Thank you so much, Rey,” He exhaled as he leaned down, letting his forehead kiss hers.

 

“For what?”

 

“For keeping up with me.”

 

That evening, Rey fetched Jess’ shoes. She’d already expected them to be highly impractical, but when she actually saw them, her mouth and eyes opened in surprise. The actual heel was long like her extended fingers, from thumb to pinkie, with a small platform on the front. They were secured around the calf with a simple leather band and a little ribbon tie, surely not enough to properly sustain her feet.Learning to walk with those stilts in just a week would have been highly difficult, if not impossible altogether.

 

_It seems that I will get that punishment, after all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Happabore.](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Happabore)
> 
>  
> 
> I have to credit Knight_of_Cookies for suggesting me to put Rey in uncomfy, high heels!
> 
> I'm gladly accepting prompts, come chat with me on tumblr (persimonne.tumblr.com) or discord (@persimonne#7682)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns how to dance but not how to negotiate in her favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Mrs Mancuspia made an [amazing fanart ](http://mrsmancuspia.tumblr.com/post/176656159195/nsfw-reylo-week-fingering)inspired by chapter 1!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much, I'm in love with your art! Go check her blog: mrsmancuspia.tumblr.com
> 
> I wanted to thank every single commenter too. Last week was terrible and your continuous support helped me greatly!  
> Every time I see that there is something new in my inbox, I smile so much that my face hurts.

“Open up,” he said, feeding her pieces of toasted bread with dried Jogan slices, between kisses.

 

Slowly becoming accustomed to be half-naked at home, Rey was wearing, religiously following his rules, just an old, ratty shirt of his as pyjamas. Luckily their current planet's climate was warm and pleasant, so that really wasn't a chore for her. But she still wasn't accustomed to requesting play time with Kylo by exposing herself like he’d ordered her to in the woods. She was waiting for him to lose his patience and make the first move, ordering her around as usual.

 

Just thinking about their foray into nature made her clench her thighs, hoping that Ben wouldn't notice. Her bare pussy was in direct contact with his powerful thighs, and the friction was delicious. He continued seeping his caf, stealing glances towards Jessica's shoes. She hadn't tried them yet; the previous day Ben had been too busy to give her dance lessons. He’d had another absurd meeting in the morning, and after lunch he’d disappeared in the barracks where Rose was currently working, coming back when she was already literally submerged in a Gonk droid’s bowels.

 

“So, today I’m free,” he announced, caressing her back. “Let’s try to walk a bit in those traps?”

 

She hid her face in his neck, mindful of his collar.

 

“Don’t you even want to try?” He kissed her neck. “Do you want to go straight to your punishment?”

 

“Yes,” she mumbled.

 

“I don’t think you would really enjoy yourself. Come on, let's try at least once this morning.”

 

“What will you give me If I put the shoes on?” she asked, suddenly revived. He slapped her naked butt.

 

_Ouch!_

 

“I’m already not punishing you, you can’t have your cake and eat it too,” he said, slapping her again and pushing her on her feet.

 

“Sit down on that chair,” he ordered, trying to not smile, fetching Jessica’s pumps and untying them.

 

Rey obeyed, waiting for him to put the shoes on and secure them against her ankles. Her feet were forced into an unnatural position, and she instinctively grabbed his arm when he helped her on her feet.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked her, keeping her still with both hands on her arms.

 

“Tall?” she replied, surprised. “Force, I’m almost tall as you!”

 

“Almost,” chuckled Kylo. “Now let’s try to walk a little?”

 

Rey attached herself to his arm, trying to not break an ankle. They managed to cover their living room’s length twice without accidents, and then she sat for a moment on the sofa to rest, removing those traps from her feet.

 

“I feel stupid walking half-naked in those.”

 

“You’re not,” he replied, his eyes burning. “You’re beautiful.”

 

Rey hid her blush, looking at her feet. Kylo smiled, squatting in front of her.

 

“We could dance a bit - without shoes, don’t make that face!” he exclaimed, piqued. “And then we could eat together, here maybe, what do you think?”

She nodded.

 

The dance wasn’t too difficult. The music was slow, soothing, and they made simple circles around the room, half embraced. She stepped on his toes only a couple of times before completely mastering the moves. It was like combat training and sex, just less violent. The thought made Rey smile, and her smile won her a hailstorm of kisses.

 

After lunch, Ben convinced her to try walking again.While she put the shoes on, he disappeared into their closet, emerging with a long object wrapped in flimsi.

 

“This will help,” he said, laying the mysterious packet on the low table in front of the sofa.

 

“I doubt that, unless it’s a walking cane,” Rey lifted an eyebrow. He smiled, extending his closed hands towards her.

 

“These are for you too.”

 

She touched his left fist, and he revealed what he’d hidden inside: the tiniest durasteel locket she’d ever seen, coupled with a small and short chain.

 

_Oh._

 

She touched his other fist. There was another identical locket. Kylo looked pointedly at her feet, and she finally understood his plan, dread and arousal filling her at the same time.

 

He knelt in front of her, without breaking eye contact, and she refrained from speaking, too scared to stop everything by calling him Ben. He proceeded to untie the leather belts around her ankles, slowly replacing the fabric bows with chains and lockets.

 

She didn’t utter a word to stop him, and he smiled, pleased, extending his hand to help her stand. Again, she found herself able to look him in the eyes, tall as she was. He took advantage of that straight away, taking her chin in his right hand and letting his lips hover over hers, sharing their breath. She tried to kiss him, but he retreated, leaving her almost unbalanced while he fetched the long wrapped object from the table.

 

“Open, it will be helpful,” he said, handing her out the cane-like packet.

 

Trying to not sway, she eagerly took it in hand, observing carefully its shape: it was elastic, and more or less long as her extended arm.

 

_Not a walking cane then._

 

She ripped the flimsi, revealing a dark leather object.

 

“Is it… a fathier whip?” she asked, dumbfounded.

 

“Yeah, it’s a riding crop.” He extended his hand, gesturing for her to surrender said whip.

 

“How can that be helpful?” she muttered, while her pussy was already aching, ready for a good swatting session on her ass.

 

Kylo simply shrugged, a smirk on his face. He playfully smacked her ass and hips, while she tried to stay on her feet, jumping at every blow.

 

“Walk to the door, then back here!” he barked, hitting her thighs again and again.

 

She promptly obliged, slowly putting one foot in front of the other and heading towards the door. He followed her, stroking her ass with the soft end of the crop at every step she took.

It was almost impossible keeping a straight face, and she endured the ordeal, returning safely near the sofa and finally grabbing his arm again.

 

“Excellent!” he commented, taking her chin in his hand and biting her lower lip. “My beautiful, graceful girl.”

 

“Walk with me?” she pleaded. “Please, I’m too afraid to fall.”

“Who will keep you in check if I walk with you?” He playfully lifted an eyebrow.

 

“You can punish me later,” she answered, getting smart. “If I fall now and break an ankle, no more play for us.”

 

Kylo pondered on her words, serious again.

 

“That’s fine, but you’'ll have to count loudly every step you’re taking, so I can know how many times you'll get hit later.”

 

Rey nodded at last, satisfied with her negotiation.

 

They walked slowly around the room, laughing and trying not to fall, and Rey counted forty seven wobbly steps. He stopped her next to their sofa, helping her to position herself on hands and knees, spreading her legs lightly.

 

Her ass was in the air, pussy lips exposed, and her heeled feet were dangling outside of the sofa seat.He caressed her back slowly, from shoulder to ass, and ran the smooth leather over her folds, her wetness coating it. Rey was more than ready for her punishment to be delivered, but he kept slowly stroking her pussy for a couple of minutes.

 

“What are you doing the - Ouch!”

 

He smacked her pussy instead of her ass. The hit wasn’t too painful, but it had startled her.

 

“Your bad,” he stated. “You didn’t specify where you wanted to be hit.”

 

_You absolute asshole!_

 

He hit her again, and this time he managed to land straight on her clit. An electric shock wrecked her body, making her writhe. He stroked her back a couple of times, then concentrated again on her swollen folds, rapidly hitting her a few times in succession. A short pause, and then a hard smack directly on her hard nub.

 

Rey was caught between pain and pleasure, feeling her poor abused pussy swell and redden with every hit. But she was wet, so wet that both the crop and her thighs were stained with her moisture.

 

Kylo brought her to the verge of coming more than once, leaving her hoping for her torture to finish as soon as possible and to keep going forever at the same time, pursuing an orgasm that was at her fingertips but continued escaping her. But Kylo knew perfectly which buttons to push with her: he soon stopped swatting her, leaving her unsatisfied and her pussy embarrassingly puffy.

 

_That’s it? Already finished?_

 

Kylo slowly guided her on her feet again, helping her turn around and sitting her properly on the sofa. She was hazy, barely noticing him removing her shoes, or massaging her feet and legs, in order to soothe every possible ache.

 

But she definitely noticed when his hard cock was pushed against her lips, and she began sucking its smooth head with abandon, finally back in familiar territory. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

 

As usual, Kylo didn’t manage to last very long and came deep in her mouth after a few minutes, when she dared to grip his well groomed balls in her left hand. She swallowed, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand, while he sat on the low table after zipping his pants.

 

He kissed her forehead, caressing her nape and hair.

 

“I didn't come.” she stated. “Can I come, please?”

 

He lifted an eyebrow, and she looked between her legs.

 

“You know the rules.” he stated.

 

Rey exhaled, and she finally slumped on the sofa, folding her knees and spreading her legs, keeping her eyes downcast. Her face was blotchy and pink.

 

"Good girl," he whispered.

 

He finally moved, getting on his knees in front of her, and caressing her inner lips with one of his long fingers. Her pussy was so sensitive after the flogging that she jolted when he tried to caress her clit.

 

“What do we have here?” he joked, opening her with both thumbs. “I never saw anything so puffy before! Who did this to you?”

 

She tried to hit him on his head but he managed to avoid her blow.

 

“Support your legs with your hands or no coming for you. And that’s final.”

 

She obeyed, looking at the wall on her left, and he resumed his attentions on her clit, pushing its hood up to expose its erect head. He then got his fingertip wet again between her folds, before touching it again.

 

She didn’t jolt this time, but she burned to close her legs around his hands when he started making small circular movements directly on her swollen nub. That kind of massage was slowly bringing her to the verge of overstimulation, especially after receiving forty seven smacks on her abused pussy.

 

Her orgasm was strange. It hit her all of a sudden, fast and painful, making her tremble and cry on the sofa. It didn’t fulfill her, leaving her burning for more but almost wishing for him to stop and leave her alone. Nevertheless, she kept her legs spread open, permitting him to continue his unrelenting attack on her.

 

He never stopped nor changed rhythm. He just stretched her hood further, to better expose her, and she felt herself die a little when her second orgasm hit her, still hard, spiky and unfulfilling.

 

She caught his eyes on hers. He looked worried, but he didn’t slow his fingers, waiting for her to say something. She just moaned, waiting for the third orgasm to hit her, and he delivered, his mouth open in awe and his fingers faster than ever on her diamond-hard nub.

 

“Force!” she cried, finally closing her legs around his hands, and rocking her hips on his trapped fingers.

 

She came to her senses when she felt something cold on her swollen pussy, and, after jumping from the scare, she finally understood that it was just Ben, trying to soothe her with a small medical cold pack.

 

He was kneeling in front of her slumped form, caressing her legs and kissing her hips. She whined, trying to get up, but he stopped her.

 

“Stay down, I'll fetch your blanket if you can keep this on your pussy,” he said, referring to the pack. She nodded sleepily, and woke up again later with him spooning her, her blanket draped over both of them.

 

“Was it too much?” She heard him whisper, hugging her tighter.

 

“It was strange? My pussy burned so much, but I didn't want you to stop touching me.” She turned, facing him.

 

“The moment you cease having fun, we stop immediately. You know that,” he stated, hugging her again.

 

“But I liked it, it was strange, that's all. Almost like if it was too much and not enough at the same time.” She blushed. “If I were alone, I would touch myself right now.”

 

He mouthed at her neck in an almost violent way, and she was certain she was in Kylo’s arms right now.

 

_Good._

 

“I don’t want you to touch yoursel- I want to be the only one that makes you come,” he said, caressing her neck with his broad hand and kissing her behind her ears. “Always.”

 

Rey’s skin erupted in goosebumps, and she clenched her thighs, hoping to appease her still pulsing clit. He pushed his clothed erection between her cheeks, looking for friction, and he bit lightly her earlobe.

 

“I want to come again, please,” she pleaded, rocking her behind against his cock. “My clit burns so much, please, it almost hurts.”

 

“You know what I want,” he answered, sneaking a hand between her legs. “I want you fully exposed, always open for me.”

 

His datapad beeped, and Rey’s heart fell at once.

 

He got up, tucking the blanket around her.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, kissing her closed eyes.

 

“Don’t worry,” she answered, squeezing her thighs. “I know that’s important.”

 

He reached for his datapad, opening the unread message. She watched him frown from under her blanket, cupping her mound and squeezing hard to ease her ache.

 

“Hux left Tund a few minutes ago, on a small shuttle. His men are still preparing his other ships. I have to tell Leia as soon as possible,” he announced.

 

Rey got up, and he hugged her again.

 

“I’m so sorry we were interrupted, little one.”

 

“Don’t be.” She smiled. “Let's go.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, for suggestion and concrit, meet me @persimonne.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey abandons her project, and she will be punished for that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only recently discovered that people can subscribe to my fics, and this story apparently has a lot more readers that I thought. Why don't you say hello in the comments, and tell me what you like (and what you don't like) about this fic? Comments are a writer's fuel, the more the merrier!
> 
> I'm also open to prompts and suggestions! If there is a super niche kink you like but no one writes, feel free to contact me to talk about that.

The meeting they’d called that night appeared to be neverending, but Rey managed to eat something with Rose nonetheless, while the others waited for the Knights to keep everyone posted about the latest changes of program.

 

The Knight currently stationed on Tund managed to correctly identify the shuttle model Hux was using, sharing its details with the Resistance and with the other four Knights stationed between Outer Rim and Unknown Regions.

 

The other Knight that was working undercover on Serenno was keeping Ben up to date too, even if she was unable to move from her position. She confirmed that that First Order base was waiting for a shipment of men and supplies from an Outer Rim planet that was almost certainly Tund. But no one on Serenno ever mentioned a specific time for Hux’s arrival, only the fact that he was about to join them soon.

 

Rey grabbed some fruit from the basket on the table. She wasn't feeling much of an appetite; meetings always drained her energy more than anything else.

 

“We were thinking about moving up the wedding,” said Rose. “We’ll get married three days earlier.”

 

“You really chose the worst time to marry.” Rey shook her head. “But at least I could bail on the high heels if you do it sooner!”

 

Rose laughed.

 

“Were you so disastrous?” She winked. “Did he use the crop?”

 

“Force, Rose! Keep your voice down!” 

 

“He did! Awww, you’re blushing! Is he that good?”

 

“Yes he is!” squealed Rey. “Even if I think he’s still restraining himself. But he’s so intense, and demanding, and sweet, and I never felt more desired befo- wait. How did you know he has a crop?”

 

“It was mine, a gift from Poe. He thought he was being funny, you know, because my first mission with Finn involved fathiers,” she laughed. “We never used it obviously, so I gave it to Ben.”

 

_ That’s why he disappeared yesterday afternoon!  _

 

“Close your mouth, Rey.”

 

“Does Finn know? Oh Force, he will be so disappointed!” Rey panicked.

 

“Calm down! Finn doesn’t know. I don’t think he would be disappointed though, he loves you, you know?”

 

“I never talked about this with him.” She blushed.

 

“You’ll have to break the news to him, sooner or later. You’re his best friend. Let’s change topic? How will you dress for my amazing ceremony?” Rose wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“I don’t even have a dress.” She shook her head. “I'll come with my bantha boots and I'll sew a new tunic maybe? I still have some fabric Leia gave me last year.”

 

“I think you should ask Ben before beginning to sew anything.” Rose smirked.

  
  


After their dinner, Rey didn’t return to Leia’s office, going back home instead. She dutifully removed her leggings and panties, brushed her teeth, and headed to bed, wearing an old shirt of Ben’s as usual. She was particularly tired that night, but there still was a lingering ache that she wouldn’t have hesitated soothing all by herself until a few days before.

 

Now it was impossible not to think about Kylo’s words. He wanted to be the only one to make her come from now on. The mere thought had caused her pussy to get wet, and she squeezed her thighs, hoping to get a bit of relief.

 

Kylo's request was, as usual, both arousing and frustrating. She was used to touching herself often when she lived alone on Jakku, and when she’d met Ben, she kept masturbating, even if they used to have regular and satisfying sex. Now he’d asked her to let him provide every single orgasm for the foreseeable future: the thought was titillating indeed, and she found herself drenched again.

 

_ I’ll just have to stop? _

 

She grumbled, thrashing on the bed.

 

She fell in a light, restless sleep, promptly waking up when she heard Ben return home later in the night. Checking one last time, she still found wetness between her thighs, and a cursory touch revealed a still hard clit. At the moment, her needs were definitely surpassing her insecurities.

 

_ Curse that. _

 

Without thinking about it twice, she rolled in the middle of the bed, opening her legs towards the door to greet him in that position.

 

“What a nice plot twist,” commented Kylo.

 

“I need to come, please,” whined Rey, spreading her legs further, thankful for the darkness in their bedroom. But he lit the small lamp on the bedside table, making her squint her eyes.

 

“Were you hoping to remain in the dark? I’m not a lothcat,” he smirked. “Now spread yourself with those little fingers of yours.”

 

She obeyed, feeling her face burn, and she jolted when he suddenly latched on her swollen clit with his plump lips. 

 

_ Finally. _

 

“I love it when you’re obedient,” he mumbled, sucking on her jutting nub. “Good girl.”

 

Her legs were trembling; it was difficult to keep them spread without using her hands. Almost sensing her distress, he knelt on the bed, pushing her thighs open with his broad hands and diving for her pussy again.

 

He licked her whole slit with the flat of his tongue, up and down, and then down again, tickling her puckered hole.

 

“Kylo!” she cried, arching her back.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he soothed her, swirling his tongue on her clit and keeping her thighs spread with his right arm.

 

She almost cried again when she felt one of his fingers gathering moisture at her opening, only to slide towards her ass a few moments later. Her heartbeat sped up straight away, and she felt dirty, caught between fearing that digit and wanting it to penetrate her as soon as possible.

 

“I-I didn’t prepare myself for that,” she whispered, mortified.

 

“It’s just a finger, there’s nothing to worry about,” he reassured her, and he started pushing lightly, seeking entry.

 

For less than a second, she thought about stopping him, but then he started nursing again on her hard nub, making her gush on his chin and his probing fingertip. Almost over the edge, she pushed against him, permitting his digit to breach her and finally came squeezing him with her tight hole.

 

“That’s it Rey, you’re so good for me,” he reassured her, before flicking her clit with his tongue again and again, his finger still slowly massaging her ass before leaving her sated, at last. He closed her trembling legs, and crawled towards her head.

 

“Hey,” he greeted her, kissing her cheek. She gulped, noticing that he had bags under his eyes and his skin looked paler than usual.

 

“You didn’t come.”

 

“You already came for both of us, don’t worry,” he answered, sliding his body behind hers and hugging her tight. 

  
  


Rey didn’t rest too deeply that night. Ben’s sleep was more agitated than usual and she had to wake him up a couple of times to reassure him that everything was okay.

 

“I just can’t stop thinking about Hux,” he confessed during their shared shower. “He almost managed to escape under my Knight’s nose again. I’m sure that he did the same when he went on Felucia, when he tried to kidnap you.”

 

“But he didn’t, and I’m here with you.” Rey tried immediately to change the topic of conversation, so she mustered the courage to tell Ben about her intentions to abandon the heels project when he washed her hair.

 

“So, uhm, I think I will bring back the shoes to Jessica today,” she muttered, during a vigorous shampoo session. Her heart was jumping in her ribcage.

 

He stopped massaging her scalp altogether.

 

“You remember that we decided there would be a punishment, right?”

 

“Right.” She nodded. He resumed his massage.

 

If she was so worried about a mundane thing like a pair of shoes, what about revealing him that she’d handcuffed herself, blaming a conspicuously absent Hux? She tried not to think about it anymore.

 

“So, spanking?” she guessed, trying to ease her own mood.

 

“Nope.” He rinsed her hair. “Rey, you can’t decide your own punishment.” He applied his pricey conditioner on her lengths.

 

She exhaled, overwrought, but continued chatting, in order to distract him from thinking too much about Hux. 

 

“Did you buy me a dress for Rose and Finn’s wedding perhaps?” she asked then, changing topic again. He stopped applying his super pricey leave-in on her split ends, groaning.

 

“So, Rose spilled the beans,” he guessed.

 

“Yeah, but only because I told her I would have sewn a dress by myself, it’s not her fault. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“It was meant to be a surprise?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t want you to spend money for me,” she muttered.

 

“Well, to be completely honest, I used Hux’s old account.” He shrugged. “But technically it’s my money, from when I was Supreme Leader.”

 

“Why didn’t you ask me?”

 

“Because I wanted you to wear something chosen by myself, and myself alone.” 

 

Rey shivered, and kept silent until he finished drying her hair.

 

“When will the punishment begin?”

 

“Today, after your work, you’ll find a purple cushion in our bedroom. Wait for me on that: I want you naked, kneeling, facing the wall,” he explained to her. “You may want to prepare yourself, but it’s not mandatory.”

 

Rey’s heart tried to burst out of her chest, and she felt her legs almost give away under her weight. She turned around, finding Kylo looking intently at her, silent.

 

He was waiting for her consent.

 

She nodded faintly, watching her own feet.

 

“Good. Do you need instructions to prepare yourself? I can send you a holobook later, if you want.”

  
  


Rey felt her face burn. She had read all the instructions he’d sent her, but maybe doing it during lunch hadn’t been the brightest idea. At least she was eating alone that day.

 

_ I’m lucky Finn and Rose are busy with their preparations right now. _

 

To make matters worse, Ben was waving from another table, where we was having lunch with his mother, mouthing “I love you” with his plush lips and sending her air kisses.

She hid her face in her hands, groaning.

 

After she finished, she approached Leia’s table to greet her, and Ben took advantage of that, giving her a small box wrapped in flimsi.

 

“Take this, you’ll need it for your friends’ wedding.” 

 

“Oh, is that a present? How nice of you, Ben!” squealed Leia.

 

Ben smiled in an unsettling way, and Rey pocketed the parcel as soon as possible, smelling something fishy, and hurried to work. She waited until she was alone to finally tear the flimsi, and she thanked the Force she hadn’t opened it in front of Leia: on the box there was a badly drawn smiling Twi’lek, with  _ “LUBRICANT - water based” _ written in golden aurebesh. It was kriffing lube.

 

Flustered like never before, she managed to survive until the late afternoon. She returned home from her shift in the main hangar, prepped herself (not without great embarrassment), and finally entered their bedroom.

 

Surprisingly, there was no new cushion on their bed: she couldn’t help thinking that Kylo had forgotten about her punishment, but then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something purple on the floor.

 

It was a cushion indeed, in a corner of their room, big enough for both Ben and her to sit comfortably on it. She approached it, touching its fabric: it was the same kind of silk of her ropes, smooth and resistant, and the most vibrant purple colour.

 

Following Kylo’s instruction, she knelt on the cushion, facing the wall, and she waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited some more.

 

She couldn't stop her thoughts wandering. Trying to not think about what was going to happen was almost impossible, and her heartbeat reflected her mental state. She’d never felt so conflicted towards a sexual act before. She was worried and every passing minute her anxiety spiked further, but, underneath her fears, there was the faint shadow of anticipation.

 

This would be her last step towards giving herself completely to him, body and mind. Her blood pressure spiked again, and she found herself drenched, the silk cushion now stained by her desire.

 

_ Please, hurry. _

  
  


Ben had tried to mask his anxiety by teasing Rey during lunch, but now that Leia had retired in her apartment, he couldn't avoid biting his cuticles like when he was a gangly teenager.

 

Once he returned home, he rummaged in his personal drawers in their closet, picking up an Ottegan silk cushion, another little tub of lube, and a black fabric bag, containing one of the toys he’d bought for Rey. Opening the small bag, he revealed a small purple object with a flared base, soft to the touch and tear shaped: a plug. He’d intended to gift it to her, as a reward for good behaviour, but in the end he decided to make it part of the punishment he’d concocted.

 

Thinking about the that, his anxiety spiked again: he didn’t want to spank or flog her, she would have enjoyed herself too much to perceive that as a punishment. His only choices were to somehow undermine her pride or to deny her something she craved.

 

His main fear, as usual, was alienating her. They were having fun so far, but he was still so awkward, always on guard, always waiting for the other shoe to drop. His holobooks hadn’t mentioned the emotional toll behind those kind of practices at all, and he was on his own for that.

 

Rey’s wellbeing had become his main preoccupation now. After two decades of neglect, she finally had someone that was literally taking care of her, in every aspect of her life. He was so relieved when she’d accepted being bathed by him daily and to be fed a complete meal at least once a day. 

 

Their little routine was so reassuring to him.

 

Being this sort of caretaker for her had brought him unbridled joy, but he definitely wasn’t used to be in charge. He hadn’t even been in charge of his own life. First there were his mothers and her droids, then Luke with his abysmal behaviour towards his dark side, and finally Snoke, ordering him around like a puppet.

 

This was the first time in over thirty years that he finally was in charge of something, and he couldn’t help feeling anxious, even if his darker side was almost completely appeased now.

  
  


After his afternoon tasks, he finally returned home again, a hand in his pocket, touching the plug and the lube again and again, as to reassure himself they were still there. Rey hadn’t commed him even once, so he assumed everything had gone well for her.

 

Or that she was bailing him.

 

_ Fuck that. _

 

He entered the apartment and strode into their bedroom, and there she was: in a corner, naked, kneeling and obedient, solely for him. His cock became rock-hard in a matter of seconds.

 

“Kylo?” she asked, with a trembling voice.

 

“I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My blog is persimonne.tumblr.com and I love talking about fics! Come say hi!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buttplugs. Just buttplugs, and denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. A lot of people (at least three!) asked for orgasm denial, I have no direct experience with that but I find it really sexy, so.... have a bit of orgasm denial - coupled with buttplugs, lol.

He was here. Ben - no, Kylo was finally here, and she exhaled in relief, squirming and soaked wet in anticipation. She jolted when she felt his touch on her body, his warm and dry hand squeezing her shoulder, as to reassure her of his presence at her side.

 

He knelt behind her, mouthing at the back of her neck, his big hands roaming over her hips and breasts. Her nipples were like pebbles under his touch, and he played with her pert mounds, feeling her galloping heartbeat under her smooth skin. When he pinched her peaks, she quivered, closing her thighs to seek friction. One of his hands sneaked down, seeking access, and she reopened them a little, hoping to be touched at last.

 

He didn’t. He caressed the soft skin of her inner thighs for what was seeming to be an eternity, avoiding her aching core on purpose. She huffed and scooted back from the corner, pushing his heavy body further back on the floor, then lifted her ass in the air, spreading her knees on the cushion.

 

Her left hand sneaked between her thighs, spreading her lips and exposing her swollen pussy to his hungry gaze. Her face in the corner, she could barely discern Kylo’s intake of breath and his feeble voice whispering.

 

“Good girl.”

 

Kylo pushed her ass down again, and skimmed lightly over her inner lips, assessing her wetness. He knelt over her folded body, biting lightly at her neck and jaw. His broad frame engulfing her from behind, he explored her wet folds for the last time, then caressed her mouth with his moist fingers and smeared her arousal on her dry lips.

 

“Lick them clean,” he ordered, and she obeyed, lapping at her own wetness and nibbling on his fingertips. 

 

_ This shouldn’t be so arousing. _

 

“Did you prepare yourself?” he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her lobe with his long nose.

 

“I - yes, I did,” she breathed.

 

“Good.”

 

She shivered under his hands, her back arched, and he delicately massaged her buttocks, finally diving for his main goal.

 

Breaching her with his left index was a matter of seconds; she was still greased enough from her earlier preparation, and when she couldn’t help clenching after his first joint, he just stopped, waiting patiently for her to relax again and removing his digit. He had to listen to her body to do this right: he couldn’t afford to be selfish during such a delicate moment.

 

She looked nervous, but the moisture between her legs was telling another story altogether.

He managed to extricate both plug and lube from his pocket, and when he uncapped the small tube. Rey jolted, her head still in the corner of their room. Yet, she didn't turn to check the source of the noise.

 

He lubed pointer and middle finger of his left hand, and proceeded to further loosen her waiting hole. Rey shivered. Two fingers were a tight fit indeed, and the sensation of having something foreign ploughing and stretching her ass was still one of the most unnatural feelings she’d ever experienced.

 

But her new cushion was already stained, and her inner thighs were wet and slippery. She was almost completely at his mercy now, and the idea of doing something so forbidden was both unnerving and mind-melting. Her pussy was gushing and her heart was beating faster than ever while she was suspended in this endless state of waiting.

 

_ I can’t believe we’re really doing this. _

 

Kylo added a third finger, slow and careful as usual. He’d never experienced anything tighter than her ass; his digits were crushed by her warm body and his cock was so hard that it was bordering on painful. He exhaled.

 

_ I can’t believe she’s letting me doing this. _

 

Rey soon stopped clenching, and finally her rim was stretched and pliant around him. He couldn't avoid whimpering when, removing his fingers, her hole fluttered, returning slowly to its previous, furled state. Rey just emitted a moan from her corner, clenching again, and her empty pussy gushed a rivulet of moisture on the already ruined cushion.

 

At the sight, Kylo almost came on the spot. He had to squeeze the base of his cock through his clothes to keep going on without embarrassing himself. Trembling, he managed to lube the plug and proceeded to insert the tip. Rey lifted herself from the cushion.

 

“Wha- What are you doing? Kylo?” she asked, surprised.

 

“It’s a plug,” he answered. “I’m plugging you.”

 

“For wha- Oh, Force. Of course you would… Well, get on with that,” she huffed.

 

Kylo snorted and pushed her down again, a hand on her neck. Rey fussed a bit when he slowly inserted the plug again, this time without stopping, and her body finally surrendered, swallowing it and closing again around its base. She’d never felt so stretched before, the toy hard and unforgiving.

 

“That hurt,” she whined, her voice muffled by her hands. She shivered, every single hair on her body hair erect.

 

Kylo caressed her back, his warm hand running up and down her spine. “Do we need to stop?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

She straightened again, unfolding her legs and stretching them, trying to sit directly on the cushion. Kylo’s arm sneaked again around her torso, and he hugged her tightly.

 

“How does it feel?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

 

"It feels like I have something in my butt."  He snorted, kissing her head.

 

“It’s… it burns a little but in a kind of pleasant way?” 

 

“I want you to see it,” he whispered in her ear.

 

She just nodded, turning around and lying down on the cushion again, while he went to fetch a mirror from the bathroom.

 

This was so strange, having something lodged inside of her like that: it didn’t bother her, but it was impossible to not think about it. The sharp pain she’d felt during the insertion was already gone, leaving her aching for more.

 

She could feel her insides pulsing madly around the toy, while her heart pounded in her ribcage. She wasn't expecting a plug at all. She didn’t even know what to expect anymore.

 

He’d managed to outdo himself again.

 

And he was already back, the small mirror she’d found in the Falcon in hand.

 

“Open your legs,” he commanded, kneeling in front of her and pointing the mirror in order to permit her to see her new plug.

 

“I can’t believe it.” Rey’s face took an healthy pink colour in a few seconds. “It’s purple!”

 

The little round base was peeking just under her swollen folds, wet and shiny from her juices.

The usually embarrassing view unexpectedly managed to arouse her, and she longed for his fingers to play with her needy pussy as she was used to.

 

She bucked her hips, but he abandoned the mirror and used both hands to stop her, gripping her thighs and spreading her wide. 

 

“Is this my punishment?” she gasped, trying to move. “Being plugged like this.”

 

A hand crept upon her body, gripping slackly her neck.

 

“This is a gift,” he answered, squeezing lightly the column of her throat, while he began tugging at the plug with his other hand. “Every afternoon after work, you will wear it for a while, until your friend’s wedding.”

 

Rey nodded. He wasn’t asking anything impossible after all, the wedding was taking place in three rotations.

 

“I will not touch you until then,” he stated flatly. 

 

Rey closed her eyes.

 

“This will be your non-negotiable punishment.”

  
  


Rey was cocooned in his strong arms, under their favourite blanket. They were on their bed and he was looking at some map on his datapad, kissing her head from time to time. She’d tried to sleep but she wasn’t feeling exhausted as usual.

 

After he’d firmly refused a blowjob proposal, they had removed the plug together, and he’d explained her how to clean it with bacta and how to store it safely. She was almost feeling empty now. Almost.

 

Her butt tingled. Her pussy tingled. Her clit was still hard and swollen from before, and this was making her antsy. 

 

The datapad beeped, and Ben closed his maps.

 

  1. _Knight Four in_



_          No one knows where the bratty nephew is _

_          No more snooping now _

_          People are getting suspicious _

_          Keeping you posted  _

_          Knight Four out _

 

Ben exhaled and typed a quick answer. The Hux situation had reached a  _ cul-de-sac _ apparently.

 

Worried, she fidgeted with his sleeve, and he landed another kiss on her temple. “Ben?”

 

He closed the holoreader, abandoning it on the mattress, and turned his head to better look at her. She rested a hand on his collar.

 

“What happens if two people are married and one of them keeps a secret from the other?”

 

“Well, it depends from the secret. If it’s something important, they could ask for a divorce.” He lifted an eyebrow. “Is this about Rose?”

 

“N-no, I was just curious.”

 

“About marriage? Do you still want that meiloorun?” He smiled, nuzzling her cheek with the tip of his nose.

 

“Do I have a choice?” 

 

“Of course you have it. Rey, marriage is not compulsory - in this part of the Galaxy at least,” he huffed, amused by her aghast expression.

 

“But I love you. You’re the person I love the most.” Her voice almost broke. “Finn and Rose are in love and they’re getting married.”

 

“My parents got married, and it didn’t end well,” he smiled, a corner of his mouth downturned.

 

Rey exhaled: he had a point. “I want to see Rose and Finn’s marriage before deciding. They have invited every single person here! It seems… so unnecessary.”

 

“We've got all the time of the Galaxy,” he answered, touching her forehead with his. “I’m not going anywhere without you.”

  
  


Ben refused again to be touched the following day.

 

“Why? Are you punishing me or are you punishing yourself?” inquired Rey, her breath laboured.

 

“Because,” he answered, pushing the plug up her stretched hole. “Seeing how much wet you get when I play with your ass is better than any orgasm.”

 

Rey gulped, and he slapped her soaked pussy, causing her to jump. She was on her back, unable to move. He was keeping her legs up by her ankles, using only his left hand. From her corner on the purple cushion, she could clearly see his erection tenting his pants, and she reached for it.

 

Kylo managed to catch her wandering hand, tutting. “Tomorrow I'll tie up your hands.”

  
  


And he did. 

 

She was kneeling on her cushion as usual, and he was looming behind her, a length of Ottegan rope in his hands. She was breathing calmly, a corner of her mouth upturned in mirth. 

 

He’d said he would tie up her hands, but he’d opted for some convoluted kind of harness around her torso. 

 

_ So Ben Solo of you. _

 

He folded the rope in half, and wrapped it under her breasts, threading it through the loop in the middle of her back. Rey observed carefully as his hands worked around her, wrapping the rope first over her breasts, then through the loop again.

 

“How many times have you tried these knots on yourself?” she urged him.

 

He huffed, looping the purple rope over her right shoulder, hooking it under the bottom horizontal rope under her breasts, and looping it over her left shoulder. 

 

“Someone is looking for trouble,” he chanted, trying the rope behind her back. “Wrist to wrist, place your hands between your breasts.”

 

Rey was enraptured by his movements. He secured her wrists to the harness, and tied the ropes behind her back again. She almost didn't realize what was happening when he picked her up from under her armpits, lifting her from her kneeling position and carrying her to their bed. 

 

She wondered if he’d carried her to his ship like this during their fateful first meeting on Takodana. That seemed another life altogether.

 

After depositing her in the middle of their bed, he retrieved lube and plug from their place on her cushion, and positioned them on the nightstand. Then, he stood near the bed, waiting.

 

_ Oh! _

 

Rey spread her legs, folding her knees on her abdomen, exposing her waiting holes. Her inner lips were already moist and her ass twitched in anticipation.

 

Kylo murmured “Good girl,” lubed up a finger, and penetrated her ass. She relaxed around him right away, enjoying the light stretch and how it made the entire area tingle, reverberating through her neglected clit. 

 

The plug was still a bit foreign, and her breath still stuttered as it breached her, but her body was quick to engulf it, closing again around its smaller base. Not being able to get relief from him nor from herself was making her exceptionally needy, and she found herself craving the littlest attention. Even the plug insertion, after just two days, had become a welcome moment in their daily routine.

 

After her body settled around the toy, her pussy had become a dripping mess and Kylo’s eyes were so hungry that they almost frightened her. In response, her body clenched again around the plug, making her whimper. Kylo lifted a hand, almost bringing it to her clit.

 

“Please,” she begged, struggling against her restraints.

 

His finger finally approached her swollen nub, touching with the lightness of a feather. Rey exhaled, trying to buck her hips.

 

“Tomorrow,” stated Kylo, retrieving his finger.

  
  


They were spooning: Rey was on her side, while Kylo was embracing her tight from behind, kissing the nape of her neck with small, dry pecks.

 

“I don’t like this punishment,” she whined, squeezing her thighs together.

 

“But if you liked it, where would be the fun?” He smirked, humping her ass with his renewed erection. The thrust pushed the plug further inside, causing electric jolts to travel up her spine.

 

“You're soaking wet with only that little plug, imagine what a mess you will be when I'll use my thick cock to breach you,” he panted in her ear, caressing the raised hair on her forearms. “I can’t believe you’re letting me do this, Rey, I can’t believe you’re being so good for me.”

 

Rey let a moan escape her lips. This wasn’t what she’d imagined when she’d decided to let his darker side have its way with her. This was an ongoing assault to her senses, a continuous challenge, this was everything and more.

 

She tried to trap his thigh between her legs, but he stopped humping her backside, embracing her again and trying to cuddle her. She fussed, trying to break free from her restraints.

 

“Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thanks leofgyth/leoba for the phrase "It feels like I have something in my butt." 
> 
> Go read her fics, they're awesome!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba/works


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Rey can see how a wedding ceremony works. Will she like it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your beautiful comments! I'm really moved by your support <3
> 
> I'm reminding you again that I'm accepting prompts and suggestions. Poke me on tumblr @ persimonne.tumblr.com

 

“They’ve ordered a cake with three different layers; it’s almost as tall as Rose! I can’t even imagine how that thing can stand by itself.”

 

The wedding day had finally arrived, and Rey was equally perplexed and excited on behalf of her friends. Ben chuckled, brushing her hair. He was sitting on the sofa, already dressed to attend the ceremony, while Rey was stark naked, kneeling at his feet.

 

“Have you seen it? It doesn’t even seem edible. But Finn said it’s the last trend in the Core.”

 

“Desserts that don’t look like food?” he inquired, beginning to part her hair in preparation for the braid he’d chosen to try on her. It was an ancient Alderaanian design, used by his mother after she met Han. He had seen holos of her in her twenties, coiffed like that. _Taken._ Its meaning would have been “taken”, if his grandfather wouldn’t have blown Alderaan up to cosmic dust.

 

Rey hummed in agreement, oblivious to Ben’s thoughts and the hidden language of Alderaanian braids.

 

“I forgot to take out the hairpins. Where do you keep them?” he inquired, getting to his feet.

 

“Oh? They’re in that little box on the bedside table.”

 

Ben opened the box, but it was so small that it fell from his fingers, opening completely and revealing two different compartments. He lifted an eyebrow, collecting all the hairpins scattered on the floor and also a small key. Puzzled, he put the key back in one of the compartments, and returned to Rey.

 

She smiled at him, just one eye peeking from the curtain of hair, and his heart almost skipped a beat. He still couldn't believe she was willing to submit to his whims. Every day this seemed like just a beautiful dream to him, and the fear of waking up was almost paralyzing. He shook his head, chasing away the intrusive thoughts, sat down, and began braiding her hair.

  


Rey looked at herself in the mirror, amazed at Ben’s dexterity with his fingers. She shouldn’t have been surprised: he was able to be patient and precise in his calligraphy works and methodic during his physical training after all.

 

“I almost feel pretty,” she hummed.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

She smiled shyly at him, still unused to his compliments, even after a whole year together, and he answered by lifting a corner of his mouth. But his eyes, his expressive and traitorous eyes, burned her through the mirror.

 

The simple braid framed her head in a really elegant way. She had never felt elegant before, yet she was, completely naked, standing in the bathroom, with a totally black-clad Ben looming behind her. Totally black-clad save for his collar. His dark, liquid eyes met hers in the mirror again.

 

“Can I see the dress now?” she asked, looking away.

 

Ben didn’t make her wait further. He produced a small packet from a drawer and Rey’s eyes bulged in an almost comical way.

 

“This is… really tiny,” she commented, her voice almost trembling. Was he going to put her in some flimsy and revealing ensemble?

 

_Is this a joke?_

 

“Open it,” he commanded sternly.

 

_Good afternoon to you, Kylo Ren._

 

She obeyed, ripping the paper impatiently and lifting the purple fabric: it was, again, Ottegan silk. The dress was long and almost chaste in its shape, very simple and functional. She could definitely appreciate that. She released a breath, glad he’d been sensible in his choice, gifting her with something she could have chosen herself.

 

Kylo helped her put it on, and she looked at herself in the mirror again while he was busy closing the few simple buttons on her back. Her whole body was covered from neck to toe, and her slender form indeed looked very elegant. She almost didn’t recognize herself.

 

“It’s a beautiful dress, but I would bring you around completely naked if I could,” he growled, gripping her chin and nibbling at her lower lip. “On a leash.”

 

She answered with her teeth, and he pushed her away from him, a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Bend over.”

 

Her heartbeat faltered, and her legs became wobbly all of a sudden. She braced herself on the sink, obeying him, and felt him lift in her gown, exposing her ass. Impatient, she brought a hand between her legs, parting her lips, and he rewarded her with an almost breathless _good girl._

 

She gulped when she felt the cold lube on her puckered hole and the plug already pushing into her after a couple of seconds. He clearly shared her impatience, skipping the preparation and giving her what she couldn't admit to craving yet. The plug slid in easily, stretching her for a couple of wonderful seconds, and her whole body quivered.

 

“Again?” he asked, his voice almost broken.

 

She nodded, moaning, and he extracted the plug, slowly pushing it inside for the second time. Her pussy was soaked; her clit was tingling. He began fucking her ass with the plug, lingering every time the widest part of the toy stretched her.

 

“Are you enjoying this?” he panted.

 

“No?” she squeaked, heat shaking her whole body.

 

His laugh was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard.

  


Rey was sitting ramrod straight, worried about getting busted or staining both dress and chair with her arousal. The bastard hadn’t let her wear panties and had ordered her to lift the back of the skirt before sitting down. On top of that, she couldn’t decide if the feeling of her plug against the plastisteel of the chair was a wonderful distraction from the longest speech of Leia’s career or the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened to her.

 

Said bastard was sitting next to her, and, unfortunately, he was bored. Unbelievably bored.

 

“Imagine if they knew you’re wearing a plug in your ass right now, during your best friends’ wedding, in front of the whole base,” he whispered, sneaking a gloved hand under her armpit. She shivered, failing to repress her instinct to nuzzle his jaw.

 

“I bet you're soaking wet just thinking about it, about how much you like sharing this little secret with me,” he continued, slowly caressing her nipple until it pebbled under his attentions.

 

Rey gulped, and he pinched her peak hard while Finn was read his vows in front of Rose.

 

“... and thank you for teaching me compassion. This is just another natural step to show you and everyone how much I love you, Rose.”

 

Rose was crying, and she read her vows with a trembling voice. Rey would have cried too, it was a beautiful ceremony, but she was too preoccupied with keeping Kylo’s wandering hands in check. And her backdoor problem: every time she moved, the plug moved with her, pushing against her inside walls and the back of her uterus, reverberating every sensation towards her neglected pussy. It was maddening.

 

After the couple kissed, Finn announced that they were moving to the main hangar for a small reception, and Rey was finally able to get up, trying to tidy her gown while everyone was already distracted after vacating their seats. She blushed as she checked her chair for suspect stains, but luckily there were none.

 

Kylo took her hand and intertwined his gloved fingers with hers, then, following the crowd, he accompanied her to the hangar. He couldn’t help chuckling when Rey’s mouth dropped open in front of the food table, and he pushed her towards the delicious display.

 

“Go, have fun.” He winked. “We'll catch up later.”

 

He lingered in the back of the hall while everyone was mingling and observed Rey trying to not walk funny and chat with her friends at the same time. When Dameron spotted him from afar and moved a few steps in his direction, he decided to hide behind a curtain. He was attending the marriage just for Rey and he’d never enjoyed exchanging small talk. Even less so with Dameron.

 

Behind the curtain was that sugar monstrosity they’d dared to call cake. It didn’t look at all like something edible; it looked like some kind of white tower built by a very primitive tribe from a forgotten planet in the Outer Rim. And there was a sliced meiloorun decoration, artistically positioned to give a touch of colour on the top of the cake.

 

_Kriff._

  


Rose and Kaydel were showing Rey all the treats displayed on the buffet table: there were so many different snacks that her head was beginning to spin, making her forget that there was an purple toy in her ass for a few minutes. She looked around the room for Kylo, but she didn’t manage to catch sight of him.

 

“And this one is made with fermented porthomer eel roe, I wouldn’t recommend it, since you’re used to military rations and to our very poor menu; its taste is really spicy and unusual,” droned Kaydel. “Maybe stick to Gartro eggs for today?”

 

“How -” began Rey, piqued. “How can I know if I like something if I don’t try it first?”

 

“Believe me Rey, that fermented stuff is nasty.”

 

“Now I want to try it even more,” huffed Rey.

 

Rose extended her a fork with the aforementioned delicacy, and Rey took a bite. She chewed it cautiously, while her friends were waiting for the inevitable outcome.

 

“Force!” she cried, and both Rose and Kaydel began to panic, scrambling to fetch a glass of water to wash away the foul taste. Rey laughed.

 

“That was incredible, can I have another?” Her tastebuds were experiencing a true flavour explosion; she’d never tried anything so good. Not even Ben’s pricey breakfast food was so tasty.

 

“Kaydel, we’re witnessing history here. Go fetch Snap so they both can fight over that fermented horror.”

  
  


“Solo.”

 

Dameron was waiting for him outside of the curtain.

 

“I thought we were on pause for the wedding,” he huffed.

 

“We’re out of funds for coassium. Could you cover that?”

 

_At least he doesn’t dance around the matter._

 

“We’ll sit at that table, and I will give you exactly five minutes to expose your problems, then I will dedicate myself to Rey, as is only right,” he stated flatly. “Never forget that I’m here for her, and by _here_ I don’t mean this hangar.”

 

Dameron looked defiantly in his eyes but quietly complied, approaching the cloth-covered table. He was an intelligent and calculating man, so he understood straight away that he had to tread waters very carefully while dealing with him.

 

They talked about money, fuel, and ships. Kylo kept glancing at the people mingling around the buffet table, looking for Rey, but she wasn’t in the crowd anymore. Just as he was about to abandon Dameron and his fuel problems to their fate, he felt a tiny hand lightly caress his knee, and froze.

 

_I can’t believe it._

 

“I can see how your knights are helping, but I don’t think that waiting for Hux to return on Tund would be wise. We’re losing time and we should attack that settlement as soon as possible,” insisted Dameron.

 

The tiny hand crawled upon his thigh, caressing it. His cock twitched and Kylo gulped, trying to follow what the other man was talking about, very aware of Rey’s explorations. He had no idea if he was more aroused or more upset by her recklessness.

 

He lifted a hand, stopping Dameron, and Rey cupped his semi erect cock through his clothes. “I think that the five minutes ended a couple of minutes ago,” he stated. “I want to savour this party.”

 

Rey unzipped his pants.

 

“You hate parties.”

 

“Go away then, so you can have fun for the both of us.”

 

Dameron saluted him with two fingers, walking away, and Rey mouthed at his hardness through his underwear. He slumped on the chair, granting her more access to his hard cock, and she took advantage of that straight away.

 

His erection finally free, she began to kiss and lap at his glans while he fisted the tablecloth, making his leather gloves creak. He was lucky that no one wanted to talk with him willingly, save for Leia and Rose maybe, but they were both busy snapping holos, so he and Rey remained blissfully alone.

 

“You’re completely out of your mind,” he muttered between his teeth.

 

“And you love me for that,” she answered, before trying to engulf his entire length in her mouth.

 

She swallowed him whole, failing to avoid choking at least a couple of times, and he nearly fisted her hair with his gloved hand. Remembering the braid she was wearing, he laid his palm on her throat instead, feeling his erection sliding deep, in and out. He had to distract himself before she drove him over the edge too soon, straining his control like she always did. He squeezed the base of his cock with two fingers.

 

Rey chuckled with her mouth still full. She had the sweet taste of retaliation on her tongue, and Kylo’s desperate pants filled her ears. She sped up her sucking, swirling her tongue around his frenulum everytime she let his glans slid out of her lips.

 

Kylo barely muffled a shout behind his gloved hands while he came in her mouth, eyes closed shut, trembling on his chair. Rey kept sucking him dry. His legs quivering, he fisted the tablecloth again, breathing heavily.

 

She finished cleaning his softening cock with lazy swirls of her tongue, looking at him in a languid and satisfied way. Out of breath, he opened his eyes again, and lost himself in hers.

 

“Rey -”

 

“Ben!” Leia’s voice echoed through the hangar, catching his attention. She was coming their way.

 

Rey fastened his trousers again and crawled under the tablecloth.

 

“Ben, are you unwell? You look flustered,” inquired Leia, approaching the table. “Finn is looking for Rey, do you know where she is? They’re about to cut the cake.”

 

“Uh, she forgot something, something at home,” he babbled.

 

A shout echoed in the hangar, and both Leia and Ben jolted. It was Rose, running from behind the curtain where that impossible wedding cake was stored, her skirts gathered in her hands to avoid falling on her face on the duracrete floor.

 

“The topping is missing!” she yelled again. “Someone ate it!”

  


Rey was stiff because of her plug, Ben was stiff from eating too much cake, but they managed to dance without stomping on each other’s feet. The dance floor was overcrowded, the music too low, and everyone was pretty drunk, bride included. She hadn’t taken well the meiloorun topping theft, nor Rey’s disgusted face at her first morsel of that sugary monstrosity.

 

“Even if everyone else likes it, it doesn’t mean I should like it too!” Rey had whispered him, so Ben had eaten her slice in addition to his. And now they swirled lazily across the duracrete floow, oblivious of all the people surrounding them, not bothering to follow the music. She lifted her head from his chest and looked defiantly at him. His gaze went from her hooded eyes to her wet lips, and he caressed them with his gloved thumb.

 

“I don’t recall ordering a blowjob under that table,” he whispered. “I could consider that disobedience, and disobedience should be punished.”

 

“Should it?” She nibbled at his thumb.

 

“We’ll finish this dance, you will say goodnight to your friends, and then you’ll see,” he ordered.

 

“Yes, Kylo,” she replied, biting his finger through his leather glove.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this silly little chapter (I love crack and I couldn't help myself).
> 
> Next one will be 100% porn, I swear. Glove kink, humiliation, rough sex, and spanking :)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The post party sex, and the morning after the party sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank again thewayofthetrashcompactor for betaing this story, and leoba for helping me brainstorm for this chapter.  
> You may want to check the end notes before beginning reading: Kylo pushes Rey's limits for real during this chapter.

Rey had just finished dancing with Ben, but it was Kylo that dragged her through the trees behind the main hangar. The party was still going on (drunk bride permitting), but right after their dance, he had decided that it was time for further punishment, and Rey’s thighs had become slick with arousal. Again.

“You’re in deep trouble, Rey,” tutted Kylo, walking in front of her. “I wanted to make you come all night long in our nice and warm bed, but you thought that sucking my cock without asking for permission was a good idea.”

They finally reached the fallen tree they had visited a few rotations before, and he stopped, lifting her long skirt and tucking its hem in the dress’ neckline, trapping Rey’s arms and upper body in a silk bundle. She could have freed herself at any moment, but she chose to indulge him, as usual, curious what he was planning for her.

The cool night breeze hit her wet pussy all of a sudden, making her shiver from the cold and the anticipation. She didn’t even have the time to clench her thighs to quench her longing, because he pushed her down until she was kneeling on the moist grass, guiding her head against the trunk for support since her hands were trapped in her bundled up dress.

She hoped there weren’t too many bugs in the old trunk, but her thoughts were redirected to more interesting topics by his manhandling, which was slowly making her wetter despite the cold. He forcefully opened her legs further, and his gloved fingers dove between her legs, finding her hard clit in a heartbeat: he proceeded to massage it quickly, making her wail against the wood. The sensation of his smooth leather gloves torturing her, combined with the plug in her ass, was stronger than usual, and she couldn’t help moaning loudly, hoping that the music from the party would cover the sound. Already on the brink of coming, she emitted a cry of protest when he retrieved his hand, spanking both of her cheeks in quick succession.

“You’ve been bad,” he explained, savouring the noises his hits produced. “And bad girls don’t deserve to come.” 

He probed her drenched pussy with two, then three long digits to prepare her for what was going to happen. The feeling of his gloves inside of her was alien and strange, but being touched by his covered hands was thrilling. Finding her already wet enough, thanks to the toy nestled in her ass and his incessant teasing, he withdrew his wet fingers and licked them, spurred by her pungent and intoxicating taste.

“Bad girls deserve to be fucked behind a hangar,” he announced, taking his hard cock in hand and penetrating her in a single, impetuous thrust.

Rey’s mouth hung open in a silent scream, savouring every inch of him inside of her neglected hole, coupled with the plug shifting inside her ass. She’d never felt tighter before, and an almost imperceptible groan from him made her suspect he was enjoying the plug’s presence as much as she was. He began thrusting with eager movements, keeping up the spanking with both hands until her behind reached a throbbing reddish colour. If only he would touch her clit! She was on the edge again, his expert fingers on her diamond-hard nub the only thing that could make her finally unravel after three days of teasing and desperation.

But, after her stunt under the table, he definitely wasn’t feeling merciful. He flicked at her clit again, making her tremble against the fallen tree, but he quickly redirected his hands towards her ass again, pushing the plug further inside of her with both thumbs and quickening his thrusts. She shivered again, but not because of the cold.

“Please!” she cried. “I need- I need to come, please Kylo!”

“I was wondering when you’d start to beg.” He smiled wickedly, smacking her ass again and withdrawing from her exhausted pussy with a wet, squelching sound. “What do you need?”

“I need for you to touch me,” she whimpered. 

“But I am touching you,” he answered, penetrating her again until he bottomed out. “I’m touching your cervix with the head of my cock.”

Rey groaned, and he withdrew again. Under her bundled dress, she began to pinch at her stiff nipples, hidden from his view, to distract herself from her throbbing center.

“Well? I’m waiting.” She could hear the smile in his tone.

“My clit, Kylo, your fingers on my clit, now,” she growled. “Please.”

“Oh, that’s what you meant!” She was about to kill him. Obliterate him and tell Leia it had been an accident, but then he slid his right index between her drenched folds, poking at her impossibly hard nub. She forgot how to breathe, praying for his big, gloved fingers to finally squeeze her clit and push her towards the precipice.

“But I don’t think it’s a good idea,” he teased, swiftly removing his finger again. “Unless you’re willing to do it by yourself, here, in front of me.”

“W- what? I thought I didn’t have permission to touch myself,” she objected.

“I’m giving it now. Touch that swollen clit of yours until you’re on the verge of coming, and tomorrow morning I’ll lick you raw.” He smiled. “Can I wake you up sucking on your fat cunt, Rey?”

“Yes, please, yes!” she cried, eager to please him.

He unbundled the skirt, freeing her arms again, and lifted her up, depositing her with her back on the trunk. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but Rey was willing to do anything at this point to finally come, even being taken upside down. He lifted both her feet, positioning them flat on his abdomen, exposed her cunt to the cool air again, and, cock guided by his right hand, he began fucking her again, so slowly it was maddening. The plug moved with every thrust, pushed by his movements, hitting the back of her uterus and squeezing his shaft against her inner walls. Her clit tingled, begging for attention: she only had to win over her inhibitions to finally find solace.

I’m about to explode.

She closed her eyes and sneaked a hand between her legs, caressing her neglected nub through its hood. They had never tried this before; she had never dared touching herself directly in front of him, or simply in his presence. Masturbating had always been a private occurrence for her, the only kind of cuddle she indulged in while living on Jakku. He sneaked his thumbs to the sides of her clit, pushing at her skin and exposing her little pearl to help her, making everything more sensitive. She felt her cheeks burn, but she continued lightly massaging her bundle of nerves, her eyes closed, while he kept patiently fucking her pussy and spreading her wide, every thrust pushing against the plug nestled in her ass.

She thanked the Force for his collar, or he would have discovered straight away how much she loved being unraveled like this, completely at his mercy, split open beneath him, her heart and her cunt bared under his unforgiving gaze. It was the perfect place for her, it was home, it was everything. 

She closed her eyes, fingers dancing quickly over her, meeting his cock from time to time and making her shiver with pleasure. Her orgasm quickly approached. Her cunt clenched once around him, making her writhe on the hard wood of the fallen tree, but he quickly retrieved both hands and cock from her, taking her right wrist in an unforgiving grip and moving her hand away from between her legs.

“No!” she cried, her empty pussy clenching again around nothing, and her clit throbbing more than ever.

Rey felt her pleasure spike and then dribble away, leaving her frustrated and hungrier than before, the stinging burn of dissatisfaction making itself known. She was so ready to finally come, after three days of torture, and he’d just ruined what was going to be a shattering orgasm.

“I gave you permission to touch yourself, but not to come,” he panted heavily, taking his still hard cock in his hand and starting to massage it quickly. Her face fell.

The gall! The betrayal!

White ropes of semen began raining on her still spread thighs, on her exhausted pussy, on her beautiful purple dress. He was disheveled, his eyes rolling in his skull, his durasteel collar shining under the artificial lights of the hangar, and he had never looked more beautiful in her eyes. She felt the first tear rolling down her cheek, and she started sobbing wildly, while the last drops of his semen landed lazily upon her prone body.

Uncaring of her sticky dress, he lifted her in his arms, cradling her and sitting on the ground, his back against the trunk. She kept punching weakly at his chest, and, waiting for her to calm down, he squeezed her, kissing her forehead and stroking her cheekbone with his gloved knuckles. 

 

She unloaded all her pent up frustration upon him, crying every tear she had in the shelter of his arms. Ben’s heart skipped a beat, almost feeling physical pain while seeing her so broken. But his cock twitched too, already interested again. All her wailing and punches had riled him up, like after a hard physical training session. The thought almost terrified him.

Am I really a monster, then?

“Rey. Look at me.” 

She composed herself, cleaning her face with her sleeves. “I- I’m sorry. I was ready to come. I wanted to come.” She smiled weakly at him.

“This should not be about what you want, but about what you need,” he reassured her, caressing her still braided hair, now disheveled. “You misbehave, I punish you. That should be simple.”

But it isn’t. I’m so sorry.

She nodded, cleaning her face with a damp sleeve. He hugged her again, kissing her closed eyes and her forehead, never too tired to silently thank her for putting up with him.

“Rey, do you need to come now? I can’t understand when to stop and when to keep going without our bond.”

She shook her head. “I’m just tired,” she whispered, curling up further between his legs. “I don’t think I’m a wedding person after all,” she exhaled.

“Neither am I,” he agreed, lifting a corner of his mouth. He hugged her again, relieved.

“We ruined the dress,” she stated, smiling at him.

“I’m sure we can clean it. Hux bought you an almost indestructible dress.”

She laughed as he lifted her in his arms to bring her home, and as she nuzzled his chest, he felt whole and safe again, even if he was the one offering her all the care his being was able to provide.

 

Kylo had already proved to be a true bastard on several occasions, but he always had been a man of his word: the following morning, Rey regained consciousness by feeling his tongue on her. She didn’t open her eyes, but she opened her legs, enjoying his expert tongue licking and sucking at her with his usual unforgettable generosity. 

She moaned, her voice still broken by sleep. He dipped between her folds with the tip of his tongue, then traveled up until he met her already hard clit, laving at it lazily. He exposed the head of her bundle of nerves with two fingers and continued massaging it from head to base with the flat of his tongue, stopping only to suck it between his plump lips. Her orgasm, which had started as a toned-down electric shock a few seconds before, hit her fully, making her quiver against his mouth for several seconds, drenching his chin with her moisture. She came hard, her insatiable body writhing under his attentions, every nerve alight.

Finally. Finally.

He stopped the sucking motion of his lips when she finally opened her eyes, meeting his hungry gaze.

“Thank you,” she croaked, breathless. “Can I have another?”

“I don’t know. Will you be a good girl?

“I will be the best girl.” She smiled, and he pushed her thighs spread open. 

“Hold on,” he ordered, and she hooked her hands under her knees.

With a wicked smirk on his face, he dove for her pussy again, licking and sucking at her nub like his life depended on it. He brought her quickly over the edge again, and she shattered under him, her hunger finally satiated. She almost forgot how he’d made her starve, metaphorically at least, during the previous days. She snorted, thinking about her last two orgasms, unusually fast and powerful. Could that be a direct consequence of being denied for four days straight?

“Having fun?” he asked, emerging from between her legs and kissing first her inner thighs, then her abdomen. She released her legs, humming contentedly, and he crawled up further, playing with her nipples, licking and biting at the pebbled peaks. He finally reached her mouth, but she caught him off-guard, kissing first the tip of his nose, and then crashing her mouth against his, totally uncaring about their morning breath, savouring herself on his warm lips.

“This afternoon we’ll have to talk again about what I’m allowed to do. I want a proper list this time,” he stated, looking in her eyes. “A proper list about what you expect and what you desire.”

“If you insist. What we agreed upon is more than enough for me.”

“Last night you cried, and my heart broke seeing you like that. I feel that what I did was unfair, because you had no time to stop me. I feel like I pushed you too hard.”

“Last night I cried and your dick got hard again in no time,” she whispered. “Don’t try to deny the obvious, Kylo Ren.”

His gaze lowered, and he remained silent. She felt the need to kiss him again.

“I was sincere when I asked to meet Kylo,” she whispered against his lips. “I can take whatever you want, remember?”

He didn’t answer, but his eyes answered for him. Even wearing the force-dampening collar, he managed to convey all the longing, the love, the admiration he was harbouring for her through his intense gaze. She closed the distance between their lips, and he allowed himself to melt in her acceptance.

“Can I sleep a bit more?” she asked between lazy, chaste pecks on his plump mouth .

“I’m going to see Dameron for that fuel issue in an hour, I still have to shave and then we will shower and have breakfast. It’s the most important meal of the day, don’t forget it.”

Rey tried to convince him in the most pitiful manner she knew: pouting and fluttering her eyelashes. Opening her legs again would have been the logical choice, but she knew perfectly how much he hated being late.

“You can sleep while I shave, I guess,” he huffed, a corner of his mouth upturned. “But when I’ll call you, you’ll have exactly ten seconds to get in the shower with me. Or you will get a spank for every second of lateness.”

Rey smiled, kissing him again on his lips: she was definitely going to be late. She pushed at him, smiling, and he got up, heading for the bathroom.

“Ben?” she called him weakly from beneath the blankets. He stopped in his tracks, turning his head in her direction. She emerged again from under the covers, her eyes twinkling.

“Do you happen to know who ate that meiloorun topping last night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene where Kylo gives Rey a ruined orgasm, and she reacts crying. He feels guilty because he didn't give her the time to stop him, and this prompts them to talk more.
> 
> I was really unsure about this chapter, I would like to hear what you think about it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOT! 
> 
> Misunderstandings with Ben, conversations with Leia.
> 
> A wild dildo appears!

 

After their breakfast, Rey sat on the bed, her ass still stinging from all the spanking she’d received before the shower. She had teased a freshly shaved Kylo, removing her hairpins one by one on purpose, in a painstakingly slow manner, while he blessed her with one of his wicked smiles. When the last pin was placed on the bedside table, he jumped on her, manhandling her like a ragdoll over his knees and spanking the breath out of her. After the ordeal, he kissed her sweetly while fondling her clit and whispering filth in her ears. Their shower had been all smiles and cuddles, and in the end, he was late for his meeting with Dameron. 

 

After putting on a shirt, she returned to their bedroom and collected the hairpins she’d left on the table, ready to put them in their small wooden box. Opening it, her heart almost stopped. The keys for her handcuffs were in the compartment with the pins and not in the hidden one under the box, where she had put them almost four standard weeks before.

 

_ Nonononononono _

 

Dizzy, her breath laboured, her hands trembling, she let all the hairpins fall again. Had Ben snooped through her things? This didn’t seem possible. She was sure he would never do such a thing to her.

 

_ Breathe, Rey, breathe. _

 

She gulped, trying to calm herself, but she continued hyperventilating. Her hands still trembling, she collected the pins again, counting them in her head while inhaling from her nose and exhaling from her mouth.

 

_ Thirty two. Thirty two hairpins. _

 

She put them in their box, got on her feet and ran towards the cupboard where she’d hidden her manacles. Her heart finally slowed down when she saw that they were exactly where she had put them. No one had touched or displaced anything. Then she remembered: Ben had looked for her pins during the previous day while braiding her hair for Rose and Finn’s wedding. Probably he’d somehow opened the hidden compartment of the box with those huge fingers of his.

 

_ He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know I’m a liar. _

 

She sat on the ground, hugging her bare legs. She had to gather the courage to confess everything she’d done and face the consequences: a disappointed Ben was much scarier than an angry one for her. She knew exactly how to handle his anger now; she would rather die than face his disappointment at her betrayal. What if he didn’t want to be with her anymore?

 

Guilt was still gnawing at her: what she’d done wasn’t right, at all. It wasn’t right for her. It wasn’t right for Ben, it wasn’t right for his Knights that were risking their life to capture Hux, it wasn’t right for Leia and the whole Resistance. Her fear of admitting the truth wasn’t affecting only her this time.

 

She should have told him the truth right after Rose unlocked her handcuffs. She should have approached him right away, saying  _ “You know Ben, there was no Hux on Felucia. I simply wasn’t satisfied with what we had but I never had the guts to ask you for something different, because I’m a coward.” _

 

“This is Jakku all over again,” she exhaled, getting to her feet.

  
  
  


She spent her morning running in circles around the base, fast and focused, hoping that the physical exertion would be enough to distract her from overthinking what she was about to do. She jumped swiftly over the fallen tree she now considered  _ theirs _ , slowing her pace only between the hangars. 

 

She forced herself to smile around the spare crew, still tired and sleepy from the previous night’s celebrations. Charged with adrenaline from her run, she almost felt ready to tell Ben everything. She rehearsed the words she was going to tell him in her mind: she was planning to blame everything on herself and on his Force-dampening collar, forcing them to communicate verbally like every other couple she knew. For people used to relying mainly on mind reading, it was more difficult to understand each other with actual words.

 

Entering the main building, she perceived something in the Force, a feeble feeling of excitement, coupled with anxiety: it was from Ben, strong enough to overcome his collar and call to her. She started running again in the corridor until she reached Leia’s office, but she didn’t even manage to knock before Dameron thrust the door open, almost hitting her.

 

“We’re going, Hux is back,” he announced sternly before jogging towards the hangar.

 

Speechless, she entered the room, looking for Ben: he was standing next to his mother, both of them sporting a deep frown.

 

“Ben,” she panted. 

 

“I have to go. Hux returned on Tund a few hours ago, they will move their ships to Serenno before tomorrow.” His features were clouded by a gloomy shadow, and he visibly gulped. 

 

Rey’s gaze lowered. Could her confession somehow jeopardize his mission? She suddenly felt unsure about talking to him before his departure.

 

“Did you need to talk to me?” he asked, approaching her.

 

“Not here.” She eyed Leia, but she wasn’t listening to them: she was busy opening the security case on her office wall containing her son’s red lightsaber.

 

“I’m afraid we’ll have to hurry. I’m going to pack my baggage, come with me?”

  
  
  


After mechanically following her partner towards their small apartment, she remained on her feet, almost petrified, while he gathered clothes and toiletries in a couple of minutes, throwing them hastily in a case. She took a deep breath, and finally found the courage to open her mouth.

 

“You- you’re in this situation because of me, Ben,” she babbled, her voice so feeble and squeaky that he stopped preparing his luggage, turning towards her with a shocked expression on his face.

 

She immediately bit her tongue, on the verge of crying, but she found herself enveloped in his arms, his warm hands stroking her back, and she finally let herself go, staining

his shirt with her tears for the second time in less than twelve standard hours.

 

“I’ll be back in no time,” he said, kissing tenderly the top of her head. “Hopefully, with that bastard shackled and incapacitated. He will pay for what he did to you.”

 

Rey couldn’t help wailing louder. He thought she was worried about the mission; he really had no idea about her betrayal. How could she tell him the truth? He was again trying to protect and vindicate her, condemning Hux for the only crime he didn’t commit, and plotting revenge against him. Rey truly hoped this wouldn’t affect Ben’s lucidity during the mission. She tried to calm herself, breathing deeply and cherishing his soothing presence.

 

“Don’t cry, seeing you like this is breaking my heart,” he whispered against her hair, squeezing her between his arms and kissing her head again and again. “I will come back sooner than you’ll realize.”

 

She nodded, drying her tears with a sleeve and deciding to postpone her confession after the mission: she didn’t want to raise even more concerns, jeopardizing everything. 

 

“I left a gift for you in the kitchen, hoping that it will remind you of me. Open it when I’ll leave the planet.”

 

Rey trembled; she couldn’t help feeling even worse than before. He had bought her another present, and all she was able to do was lie to him. He took her face in both of his hands, looking in her eyes with his usual intense gaze.

 

“I want you to write me everyday, telling me what you’re eating, what you’re working on and if you used my gift.” His caring, deep voice gave her the chills. “This is an order.”

 

“Yes, Kylo.”

 

“Good. When I’ll return, we will talk again about what happened at the party. Remember that this can’t work if we don’t communicate.”

 

_ But I’m trying to talk to you, and you keep misunderstanding. _

 

He hugged her again. She didn’t know anymore if the person protecting her was Kylo, or Ben, but she didn’t want to disappoint either of them. He ended his embrace, smiling at her and caressing her head, and she couldn’t help smiling back at him, sniffling. 

 

“If you’ll behave, I will fuck your ass straight after landing,” he whispered, mischievous, and she almost choked on her spit.

  
  
  


Rey watched the Falcon and the other ships leave the planet, tiny white specks against the gloomy, violet sky. Refraining from thinking about another ship leaving Jakku, a whole life ago, was almost impossible, but she wasn’t alone this time. Leia’s hand was firmly gripping her shoulder, and Ben and her other friends were only a comlink call away from her. 

 

“He will be back in a heartbeat,” Leia reassured her. “In one piece. His skin is tougher than it seems. If he survived Chewie’s bowcaster and your lightsaber, he can survive anything.”

 

“I’m not- I’m not really worried about the mission,” admitted Rey. She didn’t want to bother Leia with her problems, but she’d never talked with anyone about her communications issues with Ben, not even with Rose. She pondered about what to do, deciding that Leia was the best person to talk to, since she was Force-sensitive and she had a lot of experience under her belt. And she loved her like she loved her own son.

 

“I’ve… omitted to tell him something important for our relationship,“ continued Rey. “And I frankly have no idea how to tell him everything without breaking his heart. I was about to, this morning, but then the mission happened, and… we’re having problems communicating, because of his collar, and- ”

 

“Oh? Is that because of your engagement?”

 

Rey’s mouth hung open, and Leia chuckled warmly at her aghast expression.

 

“He braided your hair for Rose’s wedding, didn’t he?” 

 

Rey nodded. 

 

“Well, he used a common design from Alderaanian tradition. That kind of crown braid was usually reserved for engaged young women,” explained Leia. “I sported one myself after meeting his father, but Han had no idea what it meant. I never told him. It would have boosted his ego, and I would never have wanted that.”

 

“He didn’t tell me either. The significance behind the hairstyle, I mean,” stuttered Rey. “We’re not- we’re not really engaged, we only talked about marriage in a… hypothetical way.”

 

Leia’s gaze wandered. She pressed her lips, her cheeks puffing lightly: her facial expression reminded Rey of Ben, and that made her smile.

 

“But this would mean just formalizing your bond with a legal contract,” added the General. “You’re actually more than married, right? Having the opportunity to be in each other’s head at will, that’s stronger than any kind of contract.”

 

Rey already knew that.  _ More than married _ was the right phrase to convey what she’d felt first for Kylo, then for Ben, when their Bond had opened between them; sadly, that wondrous feeling had ceased to exist after Ben’s return to the Resistance, and his trial.

 

“You would be right, if he wasn’t forced to wear that collar. This last year has been difficult, maybe, before, we relied too much on the bond to communicate. We’re having huge problems.” Her cheeks reddened, and Leia understood exactly what kind of problems she was referring to.

 

“So, you’ll have to talk like everybody else in the Galaxy. I didn’t have the blessing of a Force bond with Han.” Leia was smiling, but her eyes weren’t. “Let me tell you that you’re lucky to have found Ben, and he’s even luckier to have found you.”

 

_ If he will have me again, after discovering that I betrayed his trust for what? Getting spanked in the woods? _

 

“Have lunch with me? I would like to know more about my son’s plans towards the only woman that can overpower him.” Leia winked.

  
  
  


Ben had been away for only a couple of hours, but it already felt like an eternity to her. Their apartment seemed bigger and emptier without his towering presence, and she kept eyeing the sofa and her purple cushion with longing. She had become insatiable, craving his hands upon her body, moulding her like fresh clay between wildness and care.

 

She removed her underwear and sat on her silk cushion to feel closer to him while she fulfilled her task. She fished her comlik from a pocket in her belt, typing quietly a quick message.

 

_ I had lunch with your mother, we ate Fenti bean soup and bread rolls. _

_ Today I will take some of Rose’s work (say hello to her and Finn?), we still have to finish repairing those old Gonks.  _

_ I will comm you again after dinner, please be careful. _

 

_ Rey _

 

_ P.S.: Could you braid my hair again? I really loved that Alderaanian crown. _

  
  


Her commlink lights became green after a couple of minutes, indicating that he had finished reading her message. Not expecting an answer, she donned her work clothes, debating about confessing everything through written words, since speaking frankly to him had almost been impossible for her. She hadn’t even opened his gift.

 

Feeling guilty, she entered their kitchenette: on the counter, there was a rectangular packet, wrapped in simple flimsi without any indication of its contents, coupled with an equally blank flimsi envelope. She ripped it along one of its seams, discovering a handwritten note inside.

Her eyes devoured his harmonious calligraphy in a heartbeat.

  
  


_ Rey, _

 

_ Since I know you will fret for nothing during my absence, let me distract you with this small present. You have the permission to use it once a day until I’ll come back, providing me an accurate report via comlink. _

_ I hope you’ll think about me while you’ll use it! _

 

_ P.S.: The next one will be purple, I promise! _

  
  


_ Yours, _

 

_ K. _

  
  


Rey’s eyes bulged. Did he buy her another toy? She unwrapped the rectangular packet, discovering a plain, spotless box: inside the box there was an oblong object, black and shiny, with a suction cup attached to one of its ends. Taking it out of its case, she gasped: it was a phallus-shaped toy! Ben had bought her a fake penis, to overcome his absence during the mission. She laughed for the first time after that dreadful morning, reading his note again.

 

_ Oh, rest assured my reports will be more than accurate! _

  
  
  


She tested his present that same evening, after dinner, providing Kylo with a very detailed account. For the following three days, she kept doing what he’d ordered, sending him a message after her awfully lonely breakfasts, another one after eating with his mother, and a third one before going to sleep, telling him how and for how long she’d played with her new toy. 

 

She was always thinking about impaling herself on his cock, even if sometimes it wasn’t enough, and she often felt the need to couple her fantasies with physical pain, hitting her thighs and pinching her nipples. But it wasn’t the same without him, and her orgasms quickly became weak and unfulfilling. She missed him in a visceral way that almost frightened her.

 

He never answered her, but she wasn’t worried at all: communication during missions was often wacky, and the green light on her comlink reassured her that he’d been reading every message. However, on the fourth day after his departure, Leia woke her up by tapping on her door.

 

“Poe has messaged me, they had a huge problem last night but he couldn’t explain what happened because he said the connection isn’t secure anymore. But he told me that they’re all alive, and they will reach us in the afternoon.”

 

Overjoyed, Rey prepared herself for him, taking a long shower after her lunch and relaxing with a book, completely naked, on her purple cushion. Since Kylo had promised her something that equally excited her and filled her with concern, she had huge difficulties concentrating on her readings. She soon abandoned her book and began touching herself, thinking about him as usual. She loved to imagine him pinning her down with his weight, while he finally fucked her ass like he’d promised before his departure. It didn’t hurt at all and it was incredible, dirty and intimate at the same time. Her need to completely belong to him was finally sated, and while possessing her he bit her neck again and again, marking her as his.

 

She was so engrossed in her fantasy that she almost didn’t heard the apartment’s door opening, and she jumped when she heard Poe and Finn’s voices. She dressed herself, donning the first thing that she found lying around, and rushed to the living room, dread filling her veins.

 

They had already gone, leaving Ben alone, sitting on the sofa: his left leg, trousers cut over the knee, was resting on the table, covered by bacta patches. There were crutches lying on the wall, on his side. 

 

“Hi,” he greeted her shyly. “The mission didn’t go as we hoped.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can fill the "Where has my porn gone?" form at:
> 
> persimonne.tumblr.com
> 
> or:
> 
> pillowfort.io/persimonne


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conversation is delayed again. Rey gets frisky but Kylo is sadly injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers at the end of the chapter, check before reading.

 

Kylo was too ashamed to admit to Rey that the mission had been a failure partially because of him. They had Hux. They had him, and he’d ruined everything, because of his impatience and his stubbornness. After Hux had tried to kidnap Rey on Felucia, it had become personal. And _personal_ didn’t mix well with _secret military mission_.

 

His desire to make Hux confess why he’d specifically targeted his partner had been his ruin. Of course he knew the reason behind this behaviour: Hux was planning to blackmail him through Rey, but he wanted to hear those words directly from the bastard’s mouth. So, he had opened his cell, entering it to interrogate him, but the General had promptly shot him in the knee with a blaster he’d hidden in his boot, leaving him bleeding and incapacitated on the floor of his holding cell. He hadn’t managed to ask him anything, groveling like a puffer pig in a puddle of his own blood. He’d never felt so pathetic.

 

Blaster in hand, Hux had proceeded to steal without the slightest effort one of the Falcon’s pods (the ones where he’d scribbled _Property of Han Solo_ when he was a kid). Horrified, every Resistance member had witnessed the enemy reach an old Star Destroyer, probably retrieved by Hux himself from the Unknown Regions while he had been missing, and then conveniently hidden behind one of Serenno’s moons.

 

The First Order had lost both its new bases, but it was possible they had other Star Destroyers hidden somewhere else. Maybe they were gathering a whole fleet under his nose. Hux’s escape had been a huge failure and a severe blow to his pride, and they had been lucky that the only casualty had been his kneecap. Under the disapproving gaze of the whole Resistance, he’d been promptly healed on the Falcon, and he was already able to walk with the help of crutches and a ridiculous quantity of bacta patches after a few minutes.  

 

But he didn’t what to think about the botched mission anymore. He was finally home, and there was his Rey with him, pliant, soft, and smelling good as usual.

 

“Come here,” he implored her, and she complied, mindful of his injured knee.

 

She kissed him, slotting their lips together and exploring his mouth with her tongue, so he promptly slithered a hand between her legs, finding the crotch of her leggins already damp with arousal. He cursed his brand new durasteel kneecap and every single bacta patch that was covering his injured leg. His Rey was finally taking matters in her own hands, and Doctor Kalonia had commanded him to avoid putting any strain on his knee for twelve hours at least. His cock was hard as a rock, tenting his pants.

 

“I missed you so much,” she panted in his mouth. “I couldn’t wait for you to come back.”

 

Ben could never have imagined, during his wretched life, how much he would have needed to feel desired, wanted and welcomed. Only Rey had been able to make him feel like this. And it was way before they’d began their relationship. He’d already felt welcomed during that fateful night on Ach-To, into the hut, before Luke could interrupt them.

 

She’d made him feel wanted for the first time during their turbolift run to Snoke, and she’d made him feel desired when they finally kissed after Crait, during one of their meetings through the Force bond. He was ready to do anything to make her happy. He'd already killed for her, and he would do it again and again. He smiled, tiredly, caressing her soft hair.

  
  


Rey stopped worrying for him the moment she saw his beautiful, crooked smile. His injury didn’t seem particularly grave, but she didn’t want to push him too much. She’d prepared herself for doing what he’d promised her before leaving for the mission. She felt ready. She wanted to be his, giving him everything she could give, so she took one of his hands, positioning it on her right buttock. He kneaded her compact muscles, looking in her eyes with an adoring gaze. A gaze that soon became astonished, when his long fingers met the base of her plug, slotted between her cheeks. She’d finally succeeded in making him speechless.

 

“I’ve been so good for you,” Rey dared him, heart thundering and cheeks aflame. “Please, Kylo.”

 

His mouth opened and closed a couple of time before he could find the right words for her.

 

“Go fetch your present and the lube,” he finally rasped, hunger in his eyes.

 

Rey obeyed without questioning his order; she trusted him. When she returned to the living room, he had moved his injured leg onto the sofa and had his hard cock in hand, stroking it slowly to savour the wait. She put the toy and the lube bottle on the table, adding some tissues she’d retrieved in their bathroom too, and divested herself, remaining naked in front of him, her nipples already awake and pebbled. Her clothes lay in a crumpled heap at her feet.

 

“Fuck your ass in front of me.” He fixed her with his piercing gaze, exhaling heavily from his nostrils, cock twitching between his hands, hard as a rock.

 

_What._

 

Rey’s pussy gushed at his words. He couldn’t move too much, but he still intended to deliver what he’d promised. Indirectly. Legs trembling, she took the phallus in her hands again, as to evaluate it: it was bigger than her plug, but also smaller than her partner’s cock.

She could manage this. She wasn’t a quitter. She only had to overcome the embarrassment of pleasuring herself in front of him again, like he’d ordered her in the woods, after her friends’ wedding. She could do it. She would do it for him.

 

She fixed the toy on the middle of the low caf table, in order to make its suction cup adhere to the smooth surface of the furniture, directly in front of him. She was going to do it. She was going to do it for real. Heart galloping in her chest, she slowly reached behind her, to take her plug out, but his lifted eyebrow made her stop. Surely he wanted to witness the removal.

 

She turned around and squatted next to the table, giving him a perfect view of her plump ass. She reached behind her again and slowly removed the plug, greatly enjoying every chill that pervaded her limbs during the extraction. She couldn’t see his face, but his breath sounded more laboured than usual and she could still hear his hand desperately moving around his erection. She spread her buttocks with her hands, showing him her holes, and she heard him whimper helplessly. A satisfied smirk bloomed on her face, coupled with the usual blush she still hadn’t managed to get rid of.

 

A faint _good girl_ from him spurred her on, and she climbed on the table, positioning herself in the middle of it. She took the lube bottle, coating her fingers, and caressed the toy, spreading the viscous substance on its whole length. Now she only had to overcome her shyness.

 

“You- you’ll have to buy another one for my pussy now, you know?” she half-joked, squatting on the toy and guiding it towards her puckered hole. “I will not put it in there again after today.”

 

“I will buy whatever you want,” he moaned. “Turn around, I want to see your face.”

 

She complied right away, her clit tingling. He was squeezing the base of his cock: she wasn’t the only one overwhelmed by what was happening. Keeping the phallus in position with her left hand, she slowly lowered her body over it. She closed her eyes when its tapered tip breached her, making her ring of muscles flutter, and she breathed deeply to better relax her body around the toy.

 

“Open your eyes. I want you to look at me.”

 

She blushed, locking her gaze with his starving one. This was new. She wasn’t used to looking at him during sex, but it seemed one of those innumerable things that could embarrass and arouse her at the same time, making her thighs slick with moisture. These subtle humiliations he loved to inflict on her were slowly becoming addictive, making her crave them more and more every time. She was lost in this absurd loop of drenched pants and red cheeks.

 

Supporting her weight on her knees, she lowered herself further on the phallus. It was quite big, but she had been generous with the lube and being able to proceed with the penetration at her own pace was making everything easier for her. Feeling the toy stretch her hole was an incredible sensation, but the thing that aroused her the most was being scrutinized by his hungry eyes. Her legs were trembling, and his intense gaze caressing her naked body was making her blood boil in her veins.

 

She stopped her descent, taking a few seconds to breathe, and, gaze never wavering, she began moving again, shallow thrusts helping her slowly engulf the whole length of the toy. From his expression, it almost looked like it was Kylo the one with a phallus nestled deep in his ass: his visage was flushed, his chest heaving, and clear drops of precum were already gathering on the tip of his glans.

 

“I want to see your cunt,” he tried to command, with an unusually whiny voice. “Please.”

 

He moaned when Rey spread her thighs, shifting her weight on her hands and buttocks, showing him everything. Her pussy was engorged and needy, but she didn’t dare touch it before asking his permission, so she began slowly fucking the toy in front of his astounded gaze. She felt her face and chest burn, and her empty pussy was so slick that she could feel a small rivulet of moisture trickle down her perineum. But she didn’t waver, and, without his explicit command, her swollen clit remained untouched. She continued fucking the toy, giving Kylo the show of his life: his eyes kept wandering towards her spread thighs, and he was desperately trying to not come, long fingers still squeezing the base of his now purplish cock.

 

“You’re incredible, Rey,” he whispered. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

“Can I come, please? I want to touch myself.” Her face was burning again. “Please.”

 

“Do you think you- do you think you could come just like this?” His pupils were so wide that this eyes seemed almost black, and Rey shivered at this words, a new rivulet of moisture trickling down from her inner lips.

 

“I don’t think so,” she squeaked, slowing down her movements and pinching one of her nipples with her fingers.

 

“Next time then,” he announced, stroking again his stiff cock. “I’ll clamp your nipples and your clit. For now you may touch your cunt. You’ve been so good. So good, Rey.”

 

“Thank you, thank you,” she chanted, bringing a hand between her legs and resuming her fucking with vigour, imagining the sweet pain of a couple of clothespins squeezing her nipples, while she enjoyed the delicious feeling of the phallus stretching her furled hole.

 

“But next time I’ll be the one to fuck your ass,” he gulped.

 

Her eyes almost rolled back in her head when her middle finger finally landed on her engorged clit, caressing it with abandon. His stroking quickened in time with her rhythm, and he began panting, eyes never leaving hers. She couldn’t help closing her eyes when her orgasm began mounting: it started like a small fire somewhere she couldn’t place, behind her clit, and it spread quickly down her tired legs, making her whole lower body tingle.

 

“Rey. Eyes on me.”

 

She looked at him, stopping her movements, and he was coming too, sweat droplets running under his force-dampening collar and a pained expression etched on his features, cock spasming in his hand. She cupped her mound, caressing her closely cropped pubic hair, but the tingling didn’t stop, making her legs twitch again and her whole body shiver from pleasure.

 

“Are you alright? he asked then, almost worried.

 

“Yeah. I’m more than alright, actually,” she panted, exhausted.

 

She slowly rose on her knees, grabbing a couple of tissues from the table and cleaning herself. He did the same, soft eyes never leaving hers. He was looking at her with awe and admiration.

 

“Come here.” He extended his hand to help her getting on her feet, and she took it, joining him on the sofa. Since his injured leg was in their way, they hugged awkwardly, but with a bit of adjustment, they could finally melt into each other’s arms. He peppered her face with kisses, murmuring sweet words in her ears, making her almost forget about her decision to confess him soon she’d lied to him for more than four weeks.

 

“How are you feeling?” he whispered, caressing her soft hair. “Was it too much?”

 

“It wasn’t.” She shook her head, hiding her face in his armpit. “My butt is all tingly and strange now.”

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

“No.” She emerged from the shelter of his arm. “I’m simply not used to it. Yet.”

 

The tips of his ears were definitely more red than usual, and she kissed them, hugging him tight and waiting for him to fall asleep in her arms.

  
  


Rey had decided to let him rest. He was due to visit the infirmary in the morning, so she thought about waiting for his leg to fully heal before confessing everything. She’d seen Finn and Rose in the meantime, and they had both confirmed what she was already fearing: Ben had been reckless while dealing with Hux’s imprisonment, and he’d paid for his lack of control by taking a shot to the knee. Feeling indirectly responsible for Hux’s escape, her appetite disappeared on the spot, and she declined Rose’s invitation to remain eating with them.

 

“I’m going to eat with Ben, don’t worry about me,” she explained to her friends, abandoning them at their table, grabbing some food for him and returning home.

 

Ben didn’t question her when she told him she’d already dined in the cafeteria and forced himself to eat something only to take his daily dose of painkillers. Since he was feeling drowsy, she helped him take a shower before bed. Mindful of the bacta patches all over him, she soaped his body and washed his hair, massaging his scalp with their favourite shampoo.

 

“You know, I’m almost understanding the allure of being taken care of,” he joked while half asleep, trying to nibble on her fingers, and her heart almost skipped a beat.

 

_If only..._

 

She didn’t sleep that night. Ben collapsed the minute after his head touched the cushion and she kept watching him, her brain rehearsing what to tell him the following morning, and how. She was tired. Tired of waiting, tired of hiding herself, tired of omitting things to him.

 

The following day, Rey felt lucky knowing that Finn and Poe were already organized to accompany him to see Dr. Kalonia before breakfast, or she wouldn’t have managed to eat anything in front of him. When they knocked on the door and he woke up, she curled in on herself under the covers, feigning sleep. After he kissed her forehead before exiting their apartment, she began crying silently, cursing herself again for ruining one of the best things that had happened to her: her relationship with Ben.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's butt stuff.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the reckoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank, as usual, my wonderful beta thewayofthetrashcompactor for her precious corrections, comments and encouragements, and every one of you that took their time to comment. If not for you, I would have stopped writing many chapters ago, and every time I feel down, I read your comments again. Yes, they spark joy.
> 
> ... and after the poll on twitter, I would love to know more about you! So please, leave a small comment, even if you just want to say "Hello, I'm here!" :) Or, you can leave me an emoticon, or a dick, or whatever <3

 

Ben returned from the infirmary on his own feet. His knee was as good as new and he couldn’t wait to tell Rey the good news. Maybe they could ask Leia for a couple of days off to take a short trip somewhere: she had never seen the warm springs on the other side of the planet, or he could bring her to the inland seas, where he could finally teach her to swim.

 

After giving Dameron a significant sum of credits from Hux’s account to buy coaxium for their meager fleet, he didn’t want to hear about reunions or missions for a whole week at least. And he and Rey needed to talk. He needed to discuss their limits and their boundaries, because he kept going in blind, and it was tiring for him, always fearful of going too far, always waiting for the other shoe to drop. The metaphorical shoe had already dropped a little after the wedding: he couldn’t keep going on like that. He didn’t want to make her cry like that again. Unless she’d explicitly asked for it.

 

Opening their apartment’s door, Ben noticed something strange: it was breakfast time, and Rey wasn’t up. Worried, he hurried to their room and he found her still in bed, deeply asleep and with traces of dried tears on her face.

 

“Rey,” he called her, frantic. “Wake up. Are you feeling unwell?”

 

He began panicking when she opened her eyes, looked at him, and warm tears began running again down her cheeks. She was sobbing, desperate, and he hugged her tight in his arms, kissing the top of her head and rocking her back and forth.

 

“Rey, what happened? Can you please talk to me?” 

 

Rey continued weeping, shaking her head, and he waited patiently for her outburst to cool down. It took several minutes, but he never stopped reassuring her with kisses and caresses on her hair. She cleaned her face with her hands, extricating herself from his arms.

 

“There is something I need to tell you,” she spoke at last, her voice broken. “I should have told you this more than four weeks ago, but I never had the courage to do it, because I’m- I’m a coward.” She began crying again, silently.

 

“Rey.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “You’re scaring me. Are you ill?”

 

_ I can’t handle losing you. Please. _

 

She snorted, shaking her head. “It’s my fault if you- if you got shot. When we-”

 

“I don’t want to hear any of this nonsense from you,” he interrupted her. “I got shot in my kneecap because I’m an impulsive idiot.  Don’t even try taking the blame, because this could never be your fault.”

 

“Do not interrupt me.” She raised her voice. “Let me finish. Please. Hux was not on Felucia when I came back handcuffed.” Tears were flowing again on her blotched cheeks.

 

He was at a loss. What did she mean? He wasn’t understanding what she was trying to say. He didn’t feel so lucid anymore. He gripped his collar, as if to rip it from his neck, trying to figure out what was gnawing at his partner’s heart.

 

“You’re only saying this to make me feel better about myself,” he declared, beginning to feel irritated. “I don’t need coddling. I know I botched the mission, and we were lucky that no one died. Hux is free because of me.”

 

“Hux is free because I lied to you,” she tried again to explain. “I lied! I’m a liar, and a coward. There was no Hux on Felucia.”

 

Even though he was seated on their bed, Ben felt his knees give out under him, as if he had been shot again. Did she really mean it? Did she make up everything that had happened on Felucia? What she’d said seemed too absurd to be true. He couldn’t understand why she had lied to him; there wasn’t a valid reason to lie about Hux being on Felucia. 

 

But every little detail seemed to click now: no Resistance members seeing Hux in person that day; his Knights interrogating people about the General’s whereabouts and receiving no testimony about his movements; the latter’s surprised face when he’d entered his cell, asking him about his intentions with Rey. He looked at her with pained eyes.

 

“I don’t believe you. I don’t want to believe you.” His voice was broken too, now.

 

Rey looked at him with her red-rimmed eyes, a pained expression on her delicate features. She extended her arm, taking the little wooden box on the bedside table. Tinkering with its bottom, she extracted that small key from its secret compartment and put it in his hand. Puzzled, he looked at it: it was the same key he’d found when he’d been looking for her hairpins, before the wedding.

 

“Isn’t this for opening your locker down at the hangar?” She shook her head. “Your toolbox?”

 

“No,” she hid her face again, on the verge of hyperventilating. “Go- open the cupboard, look in the first drawer.”

 

He got up, and, like a droid, followed her instructions. He found the manacles, the ones she’d been locked in for almost two days while she’d unmasked him getting aroused after seeing her helpless and bound, at his complete mercy. 

 

He inserted the small key in the lock and it opened so smoothly that he could almost believe that those handcuffs were brand new and not some First Order standard supplies. He closed his eyes, feeling his heart shatter in a thousand pieces, trying to look for a valid reason, any valid reason, for such an irrational behaviour from her.

 

“I- I don’t understand,” he admitted, shocked.

 

Rey tried to clean her face again, but she was wrecked by hiccups.

 

“I’m so sorry Ben, so sorry. Please, forgive me,” she whined. “I simply wanted an excuse to change things between us. I would go back in time if I could, to talk to you instead of lying.”

 

Ben was torn between hugging her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, and running outside and never come back. But leaving her was not an option he was willing to contemplate in the slightest. He kissed her forehead, and she began crying again, her whole body wracked by sobs.

 

“Are- are you going to leave me?”

 

“Rey,” he gulped. “I think I need to be alone for a while. To think.”

 

She threw her arms around his neck.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he felt the need to add. “I just- I need to be alone. Try to understand. Please.”

 

She nodded, and after a last kiss, he exited their apartment.

  
  
  


Rey awoke later: someone was pounding on her door. Her head felt heavy, and shocks of pain were pulsing behind her eyes. She had cried herself to sleep again and now she was being punished by a heavy, stabbing migraine.

 

“Go away!” she shouted, but they continued knocking, unperturbed.

 

She got up, wincing, and opened the door: it was Dameron. He put a foot in to prevent her from closing the door again.

 

“Did you give Solo his lightsaber?” he asked without preamble.

 

“I didn't.” Rey’s heart fell.

 

“It isn't in its place anymore. It’s you or Leia, and Leia was busy in the hangars this morning.”

 

Rey shook her head, panic building in her heart. What if Ben had decided to take his things and leave her after all? Everyone ended abandoning her, like her parents had done on Jakku. What if loving her was impossible? Fighting tears was difficult again.

 

“Whoa there!” exclaimed Dameron. “No need to cry. I’m sure your boyfriend is not trying to blackmail anyone into leaving the planet with him. Maybe. I'll go ask the General.”

 

Rey crumpled down to the floor, numb. The worst-case scenario she’d imagined was happening. For real. Ben had probably already left the planet, the Resistance, and her, and it was all her fault. What if he had really threatened someone in order to obtain the clearance to leave the planet with a stolen ship? Her breathing grew shallow quickly, and she soon felt herself choke, air escaping from her lungs: she had to get out of the house as soon as possible.

 

_ So, this is how it ends. I’m on my own again. _

 

She let her feet carry her outside of the base, wandering without aim, trying to breathe evenly and concentrating on the movements of her feet. She ended, predictably, in the woods behind the main hangar, one of Kylo’s favourite spots. Approaching their fallen tree, a faint smell of burnt wood hit her nostrils. She lifted her head, looking around her. Many trees had their bark partially seared, and, on a closer inspection, it looked like someone had hit them with a lightsaber. He’d been there, then. 

 

_ If I could travel back in time, I would do anything to avoid this. _

 

She walked towards their tree, noticing that its trunk was still whole: he hadn't touched it. She had no idea why, but thinking about him stopping before ruining something cherished by both of them was strangely comforting to her. She put a hand on the trunk, as if to connect with the old tree, and her eyes caught something black and shiny in the grass: his lightsaber. She collected it, its handle heavy and huge in her hands, and she cradled it against her chest. Her brain was working at lightspeed, trying to reconstruct his possible movements around the base.

 

She ran towards the hangar, a sparkle of hope reignited in her heart. He would never have left the planet without his lightsaber, after removing it from its security case in Leia’s office. She opened the main intercom and called for Jess, currently on ground control duty, asking her if any ships had left the base without authorisation. 

 

“No, every ship is still docked,” she answered. 

 

“What about the Falcon?”

 

“The Falcon is in its place too. But it’s locked down, like there’s someone inside.”

 

Rey exhaled, relieved. She thanked Jess for the help and walked towards the low hillock where they’d parked Han’s old ship the previous day. Maybe he was in there, since she could feel his faint signature in the Force.

 

With every step, her ability to perceive his emotions grew, even if the collar was technically preventing any kind of communication between the two of them. So, he was really seeking shelter in the Falcon. She approached its closed ramp, touching the cold metal with a hand, and listened. She could discern a quite wide range of emotion: the strongest one was  _ betrayal _ , closely followed by something she surely wasn’t expecting from him, in that particular moment.

 

_ Is that… Admiration? _

 

Admiration for whom? For her? How could he feel anything remotely positive towards her, after everything she’d done to him? Baffled, she hooked his saber in her belt and returned home to prepare herself for her afternoon shift. Keeping her hands busy could be a good distraction until he re-emerged from the Falcon to finally talk to her again.

  
  
  


Ben lay on the Falcon’s main bunk, finally calm enough to breathe evenly after the mess he’d made in the clearing. In  _ their _ clearing. His outburst was taking him several step behind in his path to recovery, and he was perfectly aware. Stopping before destroying the fallen tree had been difficult, but he had somehow succeeded, turning his lightsaber off and abandoning it on the grass. He should have felt ashamed maybe, but he wasn’t: stealing his own lightsaber, crying in the woods and scarring all those trees had permitted him to think with a more lucid mind. He’d sorely needed to vent, alone.

 

Now, all he could think about was Rey. How she’d lied to him, omitting to tell him what she’d done for twenty-three long days. Twenty-three long days during while she’d had fun at his expense, making him do to her what he’d always tried to avoid thinking about when he was alone, to no avail more often than not. Everytime he’d touched himself, the image of a bound and helpless Rey at his mercy etched in his brain had spurred him on, making him come hard and fast. But after everything was finished, he’d always felt like a monster for desiring such things. 

 

Then it had been an escalation of begging, lewd suggestions, cutting remarks, finishing with the handcuff accident. He’d been blind. So blinded by her generosity and his apparent luck, that he hadn’t been able to reason like a rational being, discovering her ruse at the first clue. He’d looked for Hux like a fool, putting two of his men in danger more than once, to finally get shot in the knee and, only after that, discovered that Rey had lied to him and everyone else. Rey was a liar, and he was a monster, thus, they were perfect for each other. 

 

_ I’m doomed. _

 

Intelligent, resourceful Rey. She had played him like a slothar, and the thought stole a smile from his lips. He wondered if she had been crying again, if she was working, or eating, or washing her hair without him, making a mess. He hoped so. Tired, he closed his eyes, the thought of her never abandoning him.

  
  
  


Rey awoke the following day on Rose and Finn’s sofa, her neck stiff. She stretched, her rigid joints popping. Her friends’ apartment was quiet in the dim light of the morning, Finn’s light snoring the only sound. She felt empty, tired both physically and mentally, and not ready to begin a new day, now that she was alone.

 

The previous afternoon, after she had brought Ben’s lightsaber to Leia’s office, she’d joined Rose at work, confessing to her friend everything that had happened. At the beginning, Rose had been quite angry at her, since lying about Hux had almost put everyone in mortal danger, but after Rey had burst into tears in front of her, she’d been more worried than anything. Rey had ended up pouring her heart out and explaining to her friend every detail of her relationship with Ben, and Rose had offered her a shoulder to cry on, without judging her choices. Since Rey didn’t want to be alone during the evening, she’d eaten with her newlywed friends, sleeping on their sofa afterwards.

 

Rey didn’t feel ready to spill the beans to Finn too, so she had simply explained to him that Ben and her had had a disagreement, and she didn’t want to sleep alone in their apartment while he was dwelling in the Falcon. Finn had promptly offered to punch Ben, so Rey had decided, again, to not reveal to him any further details about their supposed fight.

 

After folding the blanket she had used during the night, she exited the apartment to reach her own, so she could wash herself and prepare for the new morning shift she had taken the previous day to keep herself occupied in Ben’s absence. She quietly entered the apartment, abandoning her boots by the door and her dirty clothes in the bedroom, opting for a quick shower. She brushed her teeth under the water spray, instead of wasting time washing her hair, since only Ben had been able to make it seem decent so far.

 

Exiting the bathroom wrapped in a towel, she jumped after hearing a voice coming from their living room.

 

“Where were you?” 

 

Ben was back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing I love more than talking about my fics <3 If you feel shy, you can write me on anon here, on tumblr (persimonne.tumblr.com) and on curiouscat (curiouscat.me/persimonne666)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they talk like adults! A very good girl, and a very good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to thewayofthetrashcompactor for being the best beta around!  
> I really enjoyed reading comments from new people! And receiving dicks, lol :)  
> Knowing you was a real pleasure <3 Keep being awesome!

 

Ben woke up with a jolt, remembering that he’d abandoned his lightsaber in the woods. Since he’d fallen asleep already dressed, he hastily exited the Falcon, slowing down only to close its ramp. He’d wanted to return home without haste to think about the situation a bit more, then join Rey to have breakfast with her, since he feared she hadn’t eaten anything, overworking herself as she was prone to when she was stressed. But retrieving his lightsaber first was paramount.

 

Once reached the clearing with their fallen tree, he looked in the grass for the sword, without success. Had someone stolen it? The clearing was pretty secluded, and he’d never seen anyone there, apart from Rey and him. Worry spurred him on, and he ran home.

 

Sadly, he wasn’t surprised to find their apartment empty. She wasn’t in the kitchenette nor in the bedroom, and their refrigeration unit was still full, as she had skipped every meal from when he’d left her to have his outburst of rage undisturbed.

 

_She’s gone._

 

He brought a hand to his chest to stifle the sudden stab of pain he’d felt in his heart. He shouldn’t have left her alone to hide on the Falcon like a moody teenager. He should have stayed with her, reassuring her that he wasn’t going to leave her, ever. The role she’d asked him to assume in her life required his continuous support towards her, and he’d failed. For what? For thinking about himself instead of thinking about her as would have been right.

 

He wanted to shout her name, but the early hour and the thin walls of their apartment were enough to stop him.

 

Flustered, he started roaming their possessions to look for the tiniest evidence of her disappearance. He opened the closet to check if her outdoor gear was still there. She hadn’t taken the heavy bantha boots he’d had made for her, nor the insulated tailored jacket he’d gifted her to fly on the always too cold X-wings. Was she still on the base, then? The pouring noise of the shower interrupted his thoughts, and he ran towards the bathroom. She was inside, washing herself: her boots were next to the door, her dirty clothes on the bedroom floor.

 

His heartbeat calmed down, and he sat on their sofa, waiting for her to finish her shower. One of his hand grasped his collar, squeezing it. He hadn’t even heard her come in. There wasn’t anything he hated more than that wretched collar, blocking him from the rest on the world.

 

Rey exited the bathroom, and his brain almost short-circuited, preventing him from greeting her properly. She was a vision, her slender body covered only with a white, fluffy towel, unwashed hair collected in a messy bun.

 

“Where were you?” he almost spat, immediately biting his tongue, after she jumped in surprise. He didn’t intend to scare her.

 

“I- I slept on Rose’s sofa,” she squeaked. “I didn’t want to stay here without you.”

 

Ben’s heart melted, hearing her voice. He nodded. He would have done the same, if he’d had friends. His head was feeling lighter somehow, knowing that she hadn’t been alone, wallowing in her own misery like him.

 

“I found your lightsaber yesterday, near the tree,” she added. “I took it with me, it’s secured again in Leia’s office now. I didn’t want you to get in trouble for taking it without asking anyone.”

 

Ben’s mouth opened and closed several times, and he forgot what he was about to say at once, muttering instead, “Come here.”

 

He opened his arms, and she covered the few steps between them, her still wet limbs enveloping his torso, her head seeking shelter in the curve of his neck. He exhaled. He couldn’t even quantify how much he’d missed her, even if they were separated for less than a rotation. She was his main reason to live, and the only reason he was willing to put up with his mother’s cronies and their ruinous organization.

 

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

 

She caressed his collar, unbuttoning the neck of his shirt and exposing his chest to her gaze. He didn’t stop her, and she continued to undress him, abandoning his upper clothes on the floor.

 

“I need you.” She kissed his neck, lifting her eyes to meet his halfway. “Please, Ben.”

 

He lifted her up in his arms, and she let the towel fall on the ground, her thighs circling his waist. She’d called him Ben, she didn’t need Kylo at the moment. He brought her to their room, depositing her lightly on the mattress without interrupting their physical contact. He removed his pants and boots, straddling her supine body and kissing her on the forehead, on her cheekbones, on her closed eyelids.

 

There was a wonderful smile on her lips, and he wanted to see that smile every single day of his life, while being her humble servant, or after choking her with his cock down her throat. It didn’t matter how, the existence of that smile was his duty.

 

Ben kissed her neck, traveling slowly towards her breasts, palming at them and arousing her delicate nipples. Her whole body was dancing beneath his hands, and he basked at the vision of her legs opening for him, the closely cropped hair on her mound and her dark inner lips capturing his attention. He caught himself before praising her after she exposed herself unprompted to his perusal: they were not playing at the moment, and he simply dove for her cunt, letting his tongue roam over her moist lips.

 

She wheezed beneath him, all the tension accumulated during the last days abandoning her body.

 

“I want to suck your cock,” she moaned. “Please.”

 

_So bold of her!_

 

He decided to give her what she wanted to encourage her to be more vocal in future and express her own desires without fear. He took her hips, moving her body on its side, then mounted the bed to permit her to do whatever she wanted to his hard cock. She laid her head on his inner thigh and caressed his balls, making him shiver under her light touch, while he spread her legs open, diving again towards her aching pussy.

 

They both moaned in unison when their tongues lapped at each other’s pulsing centres. The pleasure made Ben think about their time before she’d lied to him, returning manacled from Felucia. He wasn’t sure he really missed their sex life before that event, but it was nice to indulge her from time to time, letting her take the reins for a while. She was lapping at his length with enthusiasm, making him almost forget that her pulsing cunt was under his mouth, waiting for him to help her find solace.

 

He pushed a finger against her clit, exposing its swollen head and latched on it, sucking hard, while she tried to swallow his whole cock in her throat. He realized she was already coming when, thighs trembling, she began humming around his girth, triggering his own orgasm and making him suck even harder on her nub. She coughed around him, finally freeing his pulsing cock, but he kept toying with her clit, coaxing her to come another time.

 

Rey was panting, legs still open and raw pussy exposed to the cool air of the room. He looked down at their intertwined limbs, realising only now that they were both naked for the first time in almost a month, and he wasn’t sure if that fact was making him feel vulnerable or not. He turned around, spooning her limp body, kissing her nape and murmuring; “You’re in trouble.”

 

“I know,” she answered. “Are you angry?”

 

“Not anymore, or I would have stayed on the Falcon,” he said, squeezing her between his arms. “I’m really disappointed that you lied to me, Rey.”

 

“I know, believe me. I feel really stupid.” Her voice broke.

 

“Your actions were reckless and stupid, but you’re not for sure. Actually, after mulling over what happened I almost feel flattered? You concocted that plan for me, lying to everyone for twenty-three days. That’s almost a darksider’s feat.”

 

“Of course I did it for you, you didn’t want to budge.” Rey sniffed, smiling. _“No Rey, I’m not Kylo Ren anymore, only baby wookiees and fruit salads now, and my dick will go in your vagina after midnight only, lights off.”_

 

He laughed, squeezing her left breast his his huge hand and biting her neck in an almost vicious way.

 

“That’s pretty inaccurate, you were the one always requesting to fuck in the dark. And I’d never call it _dick_.”

  


Rey met Kylo after lunch, in their usual clearing. He gave her two flimsi sheets and a real pen, an old model housing a reservoir for the ink. He sat on the ground, in front of her, his eyes avoiding the seared trunks around them like they were an undeletable blemish on his path to redemption.

 

“As I’ve said, you’re in trouble: I have some homework for you. You’ll have to write on the first sheet what you didn’t like about our relationship before you met Kylo.” He waited for her to write _what I didn’t like before_ on the upper part of the sheet, smiling at her wobbly letters.

 

“On the second one, you’ll write what you like about our relationship after meeting Kylo. Any questions?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“You don’t have a deadline, but you can’t touch yourself and I won’t make you come until your homework gets completed. I guess you’ll be quick.”

  


In the end, she wasn’t quick. At all. For a couple of days she worked double turns at the hangar, and in the evenings she enjoyed her free time with Ben, sparring or watching cheesy holodramas. She was able to exploit a free moment only on the morning of the third day: perched on a X-Wing cockpit, she took her time to write down everything, saving her notes first on her datapad in order to not waste the flimsi he’d given her, and copying everything while paying attention to make sure not smear the ink everywhere, but ending nonetheless with a couple of blue fingertips in the process.

 

She didn’t have any problems compiling the second sheet, the one with _what I like after_ written on it. Upon checking for errors, she was astonished to find out that there was only one thing that was inherently sexual in the long list of things she liked about her relationship with Kylo Ren.

 

_How you make me feel important for who I am, and not for what I can achieve_

_How I can avoid to think when I’m with you_

_The way you care for me every day_

_The new foods you make me taste_

_How you always think about my wellbeing_

_How you wash my hair_

_How you brush my hair_

_How you braid my hair_

_How you make decisions for me, permitting me to rest and enjoy myself_

_The surprises and the gifts_

_How you look at me, like I was beautiful for real_

_How you make me feel small, and protected_

_How you make me forget that I have responsibilities here_

_How you make me forget I’ve been alone for so many years_

_How you always shelter me_

_How you push my limits, but never too much_

_When I wake up and I’m between your arms, snuggled in the blanket_

_All the hot teas_

_The way you make me discover new ways to enjoy sex_

 

She began typing a list to put on the first sheet, the one with _what I didn’t like before_ , but she deleted it several times before copying it on flimsi. She wasn’t really sure about what she didn’t like before, except from the vague sensation that he couldn’t stand remaining with the Resistance, wearing that collar. Again, he couldn’t be the master of his own fate, and he needed to control at least one aspect of his life, or he would have relapsed in his old destructive habits.

 

_And I needed to lose control for once._

 

She huffed, and decided to go in search for him, even if she didn’t manage to finish her homework. He was at home, typing instructions for his Knights on the datapad Rose had encrypted for him. She smiled upon seeing him hunched at their kitchen table, dwarfing the small room with his presence. Was he avoiding public places because of the whole fiasco with Hux?

 

“Ben?” she called for him feebly, and he jolted.

 

“One second.” He smiled. “Do you have something for me?”

 

She nodded, and he closed the datapad, getting on his feet and kissing her forehead.

 

“I have something for you too, wait for me on the sofa.”

 

She complied, and he emerged from the closet with two flimsi sheets in his hands, identical to the ones he’d given her.

 

“I thought that this has to go two ways, so I’ve prepared some list of my own,” he said, sitting next to her.

 

“I-I haven’t finished mine,” she murmured.

 

“Why? It was your punishment. I didn’t even give you a deadline.” He lifted both his eyebrows, and Rey couldn’t help feeling guilty.

 

“I didn’t know what to write, I’m sorry.” She extended him her sheets. “Maybe there was nothing I didn’t really like.”

 

He took them, and promptly began reading the only one she’d written, biting his lips. His expression mellowed, the faint lines on his forehead distending. Rey blinked a couple of times, unsure if she was imagining his eyes becoming glassy or not.

 

“You can read mine,” he said then, averting his gaze.

 

On the first sheet he’d only written a couple of lines, his calligraphy elegant and captivating as usual.

 

_I felt lost because I thought that here I could find my own place, but I only found other people controlling my life. Being with you would have been enough to keep going, but this collar cut me out from everything, making me feel an outcast and a monster again._

 

Rey nodded, and began reading the second sheet.

 

_I can finally be confident about myself. The role you assigned me makes me feel important, since you’re the first person that permitted me to be in control for once. I can’t be in control of my own life, but I can take care of you like you finally deserve. You make me proud and I want to spoil you rotten, make you feel as beautiful and perfect as I see you, but also see you obeying and pliant in front of me, ready to be debauched and permitting me to transform you in the vessel of my deepest fantasies. You knew I was a monster and you didn’t care, embracing that side of me without judging. And that monster needs you more than anything, needs your constant presence, needs to be reassured that you love him like you love his human counterpart. That what he does to you is wanted, and welcomed, and necessary, and that you’re enjoying dancing in the dark with him._

 

_You make me feel whole again._

 

Rey crumpled the flimsi in her trembling hands, launching herself between his arms.

 

“I’d do it again,” she whispered. “If I could go back in time, I’d do it again.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll find me mainly on twitter: @persimonne666

**Author's Note:**

> Since this might not be everyone's cup of tea, I wanted to tell you that my inbox is always open if you have questions, problems, suggestions, squicks or triggers that I didn’t manage to tag accordingly.  
> I’m open to always tag everything, change existing tags and revealing plot details.  
> So, please, don’t hesitate contacting me, I’m always here for you.
> 
> P.S.: I'm writing a new fic, check it out: [The Hand That Feeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378784/chapters/38333372).  
> It's a Vampire!Kylo story, set in Victorian London.


End file.
